I Need You
by dafney64
Summary: Fitz and Olivia have a secret relationship that has produced a two year old son. Olivia doesn't want anyone to know. She is DC's number one fixer and her business goes when she is not front page news. But one incident makes her resolve disappear. Fitz is the unmarried Governor of California getting ready to run for the white house, he wants Olivia by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was preoccupied with getting all their things together. Gerry was playing withe his toys on her bed. Black dress, black tights, black pumps, and diamond studs. Gerry's black suit. His clip on tie, his white shirt and his dress shoes. Make sure I get enough clothes for a week. Georgia in the fall could be quite cold. Make sure I get enough books for Gerry. Check our boarding passes. Thank God Gerry is old enough to handle first class. He's been flying since he was born. She hears her phone ring.

"Liv, how are you?"

She blows out a breath realizing she'd been holding in.

"I'm ok. I don't think it will hit me until I get home to Hampton. It's going to be real when I walk in the house. Or that he didn't pick us up at the airport."

There was silence on the phone, but he gives it to her. He knows how close she is to her family. Her father is her hero and his death is making her retreat into herself. He needs her to tell him what she needs. He can't push her or she'll back farther away from her.

"How's Gerry doing?"

"He's fine but he knows something is wrong with mommy. He either just comes up and sits in my lap or he kisses and hugs me. Your son is the greatest gift you've given me."

Fitz lets a warm smile fill his face and heart. He misses his son, every time they leave him, he feels like his heart is being ripped out.

"That's my sweet boy. What about my sweet baby? Liv is there anything I can do?"

"No, we have everything. I just needed to hear your voice, you know how to calm me. Times like these is when I really miss you."

"Liv, I can be on the next plane to Georgia."

"No, you have an important vote for marriage equality coming up. You have to make sure you have the votes. You know me, I'm tough as nails. Besides my sisters are useless with stuff like this. I'll have to be strong for my mom and get her through this. I'll grieve later."

"Liv, you don' have to be strong all the time. I love you and I want to be there for you."

"It's already going to be a media circus with my dad's passing, you and me showing up together will only make my stress level go up."

"Liv, everything doesn't have to be about appearances. We love each other, for Christ sakes we have a son together. It's times like these that I regret you talking me into keeping our relationship secret. I love you woman and I want everyone to know it!"

"Fitzgerald you know how sexy you are when you become possessive!"

Fitz smiled, but he knew his limits with Olivia.

"Call me when you get to Georgia. I love you Livy."

"I love you to Fitzgerald. Tell Daddy by Gerry."

"By Daddy! Love you this much!"

"He had his arms opened all the way out, so he loves you a lot."

"Bye!"

* * *

Liv made it to Atlanta and as she predicted the press was waiting for her. They had no shame with asking about who Gerry's father was, how was she holding up with Gov. Eli Pope passing away two days ago. How was her mother holding up and her sisters. Fitz had arranged some security for her as well as a ride. They rode south to the family home set on forty acres of prime farm land in Hampton. They had grown up on that farm their entire lives. Olivia had fond memories of growing up with animals they had responsibilities to attend before school. Her father wanted to instill a hard work ethic in his girls. Feed the animals before school, clean out horse stalls after school, then homework. If they finished in time they could ride or have friends over. Eli Pope was the first black Governor of Georgia and he taught his girls about politics and the intrigues it took to achieve what you wanted. Olivia was the only one who watched and asked questions. By the time she was in high school she was a force to be reckoned with. Her father was so proud when she won a scholarship to Princeton. He knew that it was a great start to her political career. She would meet some of the people who would shape the country.

When she arrived at the farm, luckily the house was set far off the road, and all the press was left at the gate. She breath a sign of relief when she go closer to the house. All her memories about growing up there started to flood back. She could feel herself starting to tear up. She shook her head and told herself she needed to be strong for her mother, everyone would expect it.

"Hello Mother."

"Livia! I'm so glad your here. Your sister can't make a decision to save their lives. You were so close to your father. You'll know how to handle a political funeral."

"I'll take care of everything Mother. Where are Carol and Elaine?"

"Their inside with all their children. I came out on the porch to get some air and to get away from all that noise. Come here Gerry give Nana a kiss and hug."

Gerry went over and gave his grandmother a good kiss and hug. The only person who knew who Gerry's father was her father and he took that to the grave. She loved her sister's but her children were little monsters. They teased Gerry about not having a father. They would make him cry. She kept his interactions short when she came home. Liv took herself and Gerry to their room. She was staying at the house. Her sisters lived in Atlanta so they would stay at their own houses until they went south to bury their father, and they would all stay at the Tice family farm. Her mother's family owned one hundred acres of a working farm in Worthy County Georgia. Sylvester was the town her dad had grown up in, and where he and her mother knew each other, and that is where he would be laid to rest next to his parents.

Olivia went in and greeted everyone and put Gerry down for a nap. Her sister's went home and Olivia went into her father's office to set up shop. She half expected him to be in his chair. She stood at the door looking around the room taking it all in. She could still smell him in the room. A mix of pipe smoke and scotch. She closed her eyes and let the memories flood over her. She closed the door and sat in his chair and sobbed. She pulled herself together and called her office to get her team on the line.

"Huck, I'm going to need you guys down here after all. The vulchers are all over the farm and I need to control the narrative of my father's life. You, Harrison and Abby get down here by tomorrow. You all can stay here at the house there's plenty of room."

"Liv we're on our way."

She sat back and closed her eyes. She heard the door open, but she saw no one until Gerry came around the desk. She picked him up.

"This place smells like Grandpa."

She smiled at her heart.

"Mama, is daddy coming?"

"No baby, Daddy has something important coming up at his home."

"Mama, is it more important than us?"

"No baby, nothing is more important than you."

"Mama, I miss Daddy. I feel sad when we leave Daddy all alone. He doesn't have anyone to scare monsters from under the bed."

She smiled and pulled her son into a hug.

"You know that monsters are afraid of adults, so Daddy doesn't need anyone to scare them away. It's a Daddy's job to scare away monsters."

"Well, I need him because there is a monster in the room where I was taking a nap!"

"How about you stay here in my lap and I'll keep the monsters away while you sleep."

"Ok Mommy."

She spent the next hour humming to her son as he napped on her lap. She loved times like these, but she also felt guilty about not having Fitz there to share in them. She would let her son call his daddy to tell him about the monsters. In the mean time she stroked his hair and stroked his little hands. He was Fitz's little doppelgänger in every way. He had nothing of her at all, but Fitz said he had her nose. She worked from home most days, but on the odd occasion she would take him to work with her. He was intelligent too. His vocabulary was that of a four-year old, but he was still her two-year old baby. He was keeping the ghost at bay for her. As she sat there, she remembered the day she told her father that she was pregnant and it was Fitz's. She thought he would be disappointed, but her father surprised her as he could on occasion.

"Livia, I'm really happy for you! I thought you were to career driven to have a family."

"Dad, you're not disappointed?"

"This is not how I saw you having a family, but Livia I don't want you ending up alone. Do you love Fitz? Does he not want to marry you?"

"Yes, I love him dad. He is it for me. He wanted to marry me a year ago and with our baby coming he doubly wants to get married, but I don't want to be in the lime light. It will kill my business and I'm not first lady of California material."

"Livia, life is not a job, it's babies, husbands, and life happening. I want you to remember this. When life is to much to bare you need someone to get you through. Don't let your stubbornness keep you from being happy. If he's the love of your life, don' waste a single second not enjoying that. My life everyday has been enjoying that with your mother."

Those words stung now. She could feel the pain pushing its way to the surface and she wasn't sure she could handle the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 years earlier**_

Olivia was invited to the Governors ball in DC by Cyrus Beene.

"Come on Liv, you owe me! Didn't I send congressman perv to you for business?"

"That you did Cy, but we had no idea the depths of how sick that guy was, we had to wash the office down when we got rid of him."

"Hey a job is a job!"

"No Cyrus, a job is not just a job. I prefer to help people who deserve it, not a priest to exorcise the demon within."

Cyrus howled at her statement.

"Noted! So your my date then."

"I'll go with you Cyrus, but if rubber chicken and bad wine are on the menu, this will be another favor I will hang over your head. When does this extravaganza get kicked off?"

"It's at the White House and it starts at 7."

"Do you know who we'll be sitting with? This could be an opportunity to drum up some business while were there. So it might not be a total bust."

"No idea which states will be sitting at the table with us, but I hear a few candidates are going to throw their hats in the ring. You could come away with a mix of good and bad."

"I expect the red carpet treatment from you! I'll see you at 5:30."

Olivia wasn't in to buying a new gown, but she had plenty to choose from. She thought she should at least make a statement. So she went with a white number that always got her noticed. It was a perfect complement to her skin tone and showed off all her assets and just enough skin that was appropriate.

Cyrus was on time. They had their usual banter on the way to the White House. They greeted the President and the First Lady and then found their table. They were the first to arrive at their table and found out they were sitting with the Governor of California, Maryland, and Utah.

"I hear Governor Reston is throwing his hat in the ring for President. The Governor of California is fairly young and single. Word on the street is he's Gay. So I'm going to give it a go he's very handsome!'

"Cyrus, I never took you as a boy toy man! How does a professor at Georgetown get all this info?"

"Liv, I teach politics. Why would I not be up on the latest. And by the way the Governor from Utah is a card-carrying Mormon. I can't wait to ruffle his feathers." As he winked.

They took their seats and waited for their dinner guest. The governors of Maryland and Utah arrived first. Cyrus introduced Liv to Reston. Cyrus was a consultant on his possible bid for the white house. As they were laughing and talking she could see a couple moving toward their table. As he came into view behind Cyrus she knew right away that Cyrus was going to be out of luck. Their eyes had locked the moment he was told where they were sitting.

"Excuse us, we were told this was our table. I'm Governor Grant from California and this is my date Millicent Rosemont."

Cyrus took the initiative to make all the introductions. He left Liv last. When she shook his hand it sent sparks up and down her body, and for a moment she wanted his hands all over her. She started to blush a little. His date interrupted that feeling when she pushed her way in to shaking her hand. She possively wrapped her arms around Fitz's. It didn't matter he wasn't looking in her eyes with what Olivia described as sexy as hell. She wanted him and she damn well knew he wanted her. Cyrus was a quick study and made sure to move Liv to the Fitz's left. He was shameless that night. He talked to Olivia the entire night. Olivia caught Mellies face and the daggers she was getting from her all night. When the dancing started Fitz asked Olivia for the first dance.

"I don't think your date is having a great time."

"She'll get over it. Our parents want us to be an item. I on the other hand want to get to know you Ms. Pope. What are you doing after this dinner?"

"The dinner will end late, don't you have a flight to catch in the morning?"

"I do, but being Governor of the great state of California comes with access to a private jet. So, what are you doing after this dinner Ms. Pope, or can I persuade you to leave early?"

"I'm going home, but I'm intrigued by what you have in mind."

He stopped on the dance floor pulled out his cell phone and told her to put her name address, and phone number in and he would pick her up an hour after they leave.

"If this is your way of asking for my number, it's kind of hot."

"You have no idea Ms. Pope." As he winked.

Olivia complied with his request and put everything in. They went back to the table and Liv told Cyrus she had a hot date for later tonight and she needed to go home. After they left Fitz told Mellie he was not feeling well and they needed to leave. Liv got a text from him to dress casual.

When he knocked on the door, she had on tight jeans, a white cashmere off the shoulder sweater and her favorite boots. He was in dark jeans that hugged his ass nicely, brown suede shoes, light blue checkered shirt, and a dark blazer. He looked edible. He greeted her by giving her a little hug. He had wanted to do that all night. He took in her scent and she did the same.

"So where are we going?"

"You are a nosy parker! Do you trust me?"

"Strangely enough I do!"

"Then take my hand and see where it takes us tonight."

They walked out to a waiting car he had arranged.

It was already 11pm when they arrived at an after hours jazz club. He had heard that his favorite artist Cassandra Wilson was playing that night. They sat in a back corner booth enjoying her performance. Fitz had slowly scooted himself close to her and put his arm on the back of the booth. Olivia felt him move in so she grabbed his arm on the back of the booth and put it around her shoulder and she intertwined her fingers with his. It felt like they were an old couple, it just felt right. Fitz pulled her into his body and let her head rest on his chest as they watch Cassandra perform. They left the club at 3am. They walked out with his arm around her waist and her's around his. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she around his waist.

"I don't want this night to end."

"Then don't! Lets go back to my house, have some popcorn and watch a movie. What time is your flight?"

"8am"

"Well we have at least three more hours to hang out."

They went back to her place started a fire, put some blankets and pillows on the floor and started to watch her favorite cheesy movie Underworld. They talked through the movie and laughed and made fun of the movie when it was over. Fitz asked if he could just hold her before he left. He laid down and she threw her arm and leg over his body and placed her head over his heart. Before she could say another word she was asleep. He didn't go to sleep he had to leave soon. He just pulled her into him as much as he could and watched her sleep. He took his index finger and lightly brushed it along her cheek. She smiled every time he did it. With a certainty with who he was he loved her. He wanted her, not just in a sexual way, but in a way that he needed to live his life. At 6am before he eased her out of his arms, he kissed her lightly on the lips and both cheeks. He whispered, "you're mine."

As his flight was boarding to leave he texted Olivia:

_**FG: I want to see you again. I think we have something and I want to explore it.**_

_**OP: I agree, what do you propose Mr. California?**_

_**FG: Well Ms. DC, can you take a vacation and come out to Cali for a week?**_

_**OP: I can**_

_**FG: I'll email you details when I get home. I want to show you my life and my state.**_

_**OP: I like!**_

_**FG: You know you smile a lot in your sleep?**_

_**OP: Maybe I had something to be happy about.**_

_**FG: You make me happy too! See you in a week.**_

_**OP: Bye surfer boy!**_

Fitz shut his phone down and fell into the best sleep he'd had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was glad her gladiators came down to help out. It was turning into a logistical nightmare. The church where her father wanted his funeral to held was not that large. First African Baptist church held so many memories for her father. During segregation it was their school as well as the local church. Olivia and her sisters used to spend their summers in Worth County with all their aunts, uncles, and cousins. The church was a central gathering place for them all.

Capacity was a problem and since it was a small town, everyone from town would wanted to attend, then all the dignitaries who would want to attend too. Distance was a problem. It was nearly 150 miles to Sylvester from Hampton and you could only get to the small town on secondary roads. Her Dad's brother wanted to preach the funeral and that was a whole other can of worms.

Olivia for the first time in her life couldn't fix this situation. She could spout the facts to her team, but grief was starting to choke her reasoning ability. It felt like she was outside herself and she was looking at what was going on in the distance. Each day as they marched toward Saturday the worst she felt. She would hold Gerry, but it wouldn't comfort her anymore. She felt cold exposed to feeling she usually kept under control and it was only Wednesday.

Fitz would call in the morning, at night to say goodnight to Gerry, and check and see how Olivia was hanging in. Each day he was growing concerned by her demeanor. She would answer every question he asked, but it was like talking to a machine. He would ask her if she needed him and the answer was the same, she could handle it.

When Friday came, she couldn't get out of bed. Abby went in to coax her out, but all Olivia did was stared out the window not answering. Abby had never seen Olivia like that and she had known her the longest. They had been best friends since elementary, through Princeton and now at OPA. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back and talked about their exploits as children. Then Olivia let go of the worst guttural wail that Abby had ever heard. She picked her up into her arms and just rocked her until she let go of all of it. After about and hour she laid her down to sleep. She hadn't slept the entire time she had been there.

When Olivia finally woke up it was already 5pm. She came into her father's office to find out how the plans for the funeral were going. They updated her on what was going to happen each minute of the ceremony. Her mother had approved the majority of the plans so they were good there. The rest they were going to wing it. She asked everyone if she could have her father's office she had a phone call to make.

"Fitz."

"Livy, baby they told me you were sleeping when I called this morning. How are you?"

"Fitz I need you! I thought I could get through this all by myself, but I've run and run until I can't run anymore. My father told me once not to hide our relationship. He said I was wasting precious time we could have together. It kills me when Gerry says some of the funniest and saddest things and I have to relay it to you later. I'm sorry I've kept us apart. I'm sorry I've kept Gerry from you, and I'm sorry for not telling you how much I need you everyday of my life."

She started to sob so hard that she couldn't hear what Fitz was saying. He waited until she could hear what he was saying.

"Liv, you have nothing to be sorry for. I need you too. I'll be at the funeral. I have to make arrangements for a private plane, but I think I can fly into Albany. I'll be there for you and Gerry. I love you so much. Go get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow baby."

* * *

The funeral was at 2pm. The family gathered at the Tice Farm to line up the cars and get security in place for all the dignitaries that had arrived. Olivia rode in the car with her mother and Gerry. He was so cute in his little suit. Liv sat in the car holding her mother's hand as they began the long ride to the church. Olivia had on a black dress that had a white peter pan collar. She had a set of pearls Fitz had given her wrapped under the collar. When they got to the church there was a crowd outside. The paparazzi were in force. Olivia and her mother had their shades on. Olivia picked Gerry up so he wouldn't get run over by all the people pushing to get pictures. The casket was already in place. It was open so those who hadn't gone by for a viewing at the funeral home could take a look. Olivia had refused to go, but as she approached the casket she felt herself go cold. She had a death grip on Gerry. She stopped and looked in and strangely she was comforted that it didn't look like her dad at all. It made her realize how much a soul gave a person their animation. She sat at the end of the first pew. She sat Gerry down next to her. She thought it might be to much for him, but she didn't want to leave him at the farm.

She looked around to find Fitz and she didn't see him yet. If he had left her a message she wouldn't know she left her phone at home. They began the ceremony with a spiritual that her dad loved.

They were half way through the song, when she saw to her right Fitz come around the corner. He kissed her mother and sister's. Gerry saw him and whispered Daddy. He knew in church to always whisper. He scooped up his son, kissed and hugged him. He bent down and kissed Olivia on her lips. She moved up so he could sit to her left at the end of the pew. Olivia relaxed back against him as he held Gerry on his lap. She could hear the whispers flow from the back to the front. She placed her hand on his thigh. Fitz put his hand along her jaw line and used his thumb to rub her cheek. She could finally relax and she shed tears of joy this time. She hoped her father could see how happy she was and she would not take his words for granted any longer. She prayed silently that she loved and missed him desperately, and she hoped he found a peaceful rest.

* * *

A few photographers had snuck into the church and caught the whole thing on film and video. So getting in the church was a problem, it was a nightmare when they came out to go to the grave site. They were pushing and shouting questions at Fitz and Olivia. Fitz thought it might turn into a circus so he brought his security team to help them in the car and at graveside.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pope, my intent was not to cause such a circus at your husbands funeral. I wanted to be here for Gerry and Olivia."

She shook her head in acknowledgement, but it seemed a little cold as she turned away from him. He turned to see a smiling Gerry. He took him out of his car seat and pulled him into another kiss and hug.

"Tell me what have you been doing with mama since you've been in Georgia?"

"I been riding horses with mama, playing outside with my cousins. Playing hide and seek with Huck. Daddy, he can hide really good!"

He loved the way his child like joy was so pure. Fitz always made Gerry feel like they just saw each other just yesterday. The only thing missing was how affectionate Fitz was with his son. His laughter when he was around his father filled the room. He told Gerry when they go back to the farm he would take him for a walk, for now they had to go to a place where they would put Grandpa Pope and it might be a little sad, but he would be there to hold him and mama until it was over. He got up on his knees and kissed his father on the cheek and laid his head on his shoulder as Fitz rubbed his back.

* * *

When they got back to farm they all went for a walk. There were a lot of dirt roads that wound around the property. They all changed their clothes so Gerry could just tear down the roads in front of them. Fitz had his arm around Liv's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. They really felt like a family. They walked down to where all the new folds were in a pasture. They stared into the field and watched them play and run around. Fitz spoke first.

"Liv, I want you and Gerry to come back to California for a while. I want you to relax, get your head right and think about where we should go from here."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Ger Bear, how about we go back to California with daddy?"

He started jumping up and down and chanting DADDY, DADDY!

"I think he's happy he's coming home with me. Do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure, maybe we should ask again if he wants to go!"

They laughed hysterically as they watch their son skip and chant daddy in circles.

"Liv, what are we going to do about the media?"

"I'll have my team handle it. You are going to have to put out a statement about Gerry and me. I think we should do a sit down interview. Other than that, we need to figure out our future."

"That's fine, lets head back. We should get ready to leave tomorrow morning. I want to make you two some breakfast at the house when we get back."

"Not the Grant family secret pancakes?"

"You bet your sweet ass!"

They made their way back to the house. Olivia pulled her mother into her Grandfathers library.

"Mom, Gerry and I are going back to California for a while."

"What, because he finally decided that now that he's finally shown his face and acknowledged his son!"

Olivia was not ready for such acid coming from her mother toward Fitz.

"Mother, it wasn't Fitz who wanted to keep this a secret, it was me. He wanted to marry me four years ago, but I wasn't ready to be in the spotlight as first lady of California and I was worried about my business. If you want to be mad at someone it should be me. I've been the idiot for not making a life with this man."

"Olivia, you've let the media speculate who Gerry's father was for years. What's going to happen when he gets bigger and see what you've done? You've made a mockery of his existence with your decisions. You had no right to take away his inheritance and the time he could have had with his father. You've stolen precious moments that they will not get back, and I thought we taught you better than this!"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as her mother's words hit her like waves pounding on a shore.

"I know mother! That's why I'm going to California with Fitz now. We need to work out where we are going from here. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Olivia, I love you! I just want you and Gerry to be happy. You both deserve it. Thank you for handling your dad's funeral. You made an already difficult situation bearable. Have a safe trip tomorrow."

"I love you to mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 years earlier and in California!**_

Olivia was so excited about seeing Fitz again. It had only been a week since she had seen him, but they had talked on the phone every night since they met. They were like two teenagers with their first crush.

Fitz felt like he was coming out of his skin waiting for her to arrive. He sent a car to pick her up and take her to his home in San Francisco. He had business to attend to in Sacramento before he would join her. Fitz had a lovely secluded home in a quiet neighborhood in the bay area. It was typical California with big windows and fire places in every room. He had arranged for lunch to be ready by his house keeper when she arrived. He would be their late afternoon around 3pm. It was fall in California and very nippy in the bay area. She sat at his kitchen bar and ate her lunch and watched the afternoon sun play on the windows in his living room. After she finished eating she started to wonder around the house to get a real sense of who Fitz was. She noticed the family photo's over the fireplace in the living room and took a closer look. He had told her that he was the youngest of three. Three big bruising boys as he termed it. They all looked alike as best she could tell in the picture. His oldest brother was Anderson, his middle brother was Drew. She had asked him why he was the third and not his older brothers. Family obligation with their names. Anderson Robert Grant II was named after his Great Grandfather. Drew Hamilton Grant was named after his mother's father. So he was left with being the third, besides his mother thought he was a girl and they had to scramble when he was born.

She saw that all the boys had their mother's features. Fitz said that since he was the baby of the family that naturally he was his mom's favorite. She laughed when she told him that, but there were a lot of pictures with just him and his mom. She saw a picture pushed to the back with Fitz with a blond bomb shell hugging each other. She got a little jealous seeing that picture and wondered who it might be. She would have to ask him about it, to see if she was still in his life and did she have anything to worry about. It had already been a long day from her flight, so she went to the guest room to take a quick nap. She put on her care bear flannel pajamas and slid under the comforter.

She felt like she'd been asleep minutes, but she could tell it was later in the day and Fitz was kneeling by the side of her bed nuzzling her awake with his nose on her cheek.

"Hey sleepy head." He whispered.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost five. I'm sorry I'm so late, but things got backed up at work. I'm here now."

She turned fully over to face him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he put his forehead on hers and breath out a content sigh.

"Your pajamas are so sexy! Did you bring me a pair?"

"As a matter of fact, I did bring you a pair!" She said as she winked at him.

"Go over to my suit case and on top of my clothes is a pair of batman pajamas for you."

"Your kidding me! If your serious then you have to marry me now! How did you know I would like batman?"

"You told me that you felt that San Francisco sometimes reminds you of Gotham when the fog rolls in."

"You remembered that?!"

"Of course, what do you think I do when I'm on the phone with you! Dork boy!"

"I might be a dork boy, but your my dork girl!"

He picked up the pajamas and started to hoot and holler around the room like a little kid.

"Liv, get up! I'm going to change into my pajamas and we are having dinner in front of the fireplace and then a movie and it going to be Batman Beyond!"

"What have I started!"

That's exactly what they did for their first night together in Cali. They did the same thing when they were at Olivia their first night out together. They put down blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace and did just as they discussed. Olivia was so glad they didn't go out that night she was still a little jet lagged and all she wanted was to curl up next to Fitz and have a great nights sleep again.

* * *

The next day Fitz took Olivia into San Francisco proper. They started down by the wharf and made their way over to Ghiradelli square for the best hot chocolate she had in her life. After the hot chocolate, they went down to the street car turn around and rode it up the hill to Lombard street which they walked down. They made their way over to Chinatown to have lunch. After lunch they went to the farmers market to pick up food for dinner Olivia was going to prepare for the night. It was a lovely poached salmon with homemade hollandaise sauce. Asparagus, baby potatoes and a lovely key lime pie to cleanse their palettes. They moved over to the fireplace and laid down and just stared into the fire in silence.

"Liv, I want you to spend the night in my bed. Not to have sex, but I want to hold you all night. I want the scent of you all over my pillows and cover. I want a reminder when your gone that this wasn't a dream. I've never been this happy before and I need to be as close to you and as long as where here together. I don't want to miss a single second of you."

"Yes!"

She stood up and reached down for his hand. They both jumped back in their pajamas and snuggled up together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia said.

"Sure, go for it."

They were facing each other in his bed.

"Who's the blonde in the picture on your mantle?"

"Oh, that's Miranda. We were together for two years. She wanted to get married, but there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on why I didn't want to marry her. Later after we broke up I found out that none of my family liked her. She was a bit of a phony I later found out. She was ambitious, and I fit into her plan to dominate knob hill. I didn't realize there was a picture of her on my mantle. I'll get rid of it."

She stroked the side of his face from his side burns to his jaw line. She kissed him tenderly, and turned him on his back as she scooted close to him. She layed her had over his heart and went to sleep. They slept so soundly. They never got more than four hours of sleep daily, but together they were sleeping eight hours at a time.

* * *

The next day they took a little puddle jumper down to San Diego for a little more warmth. His best friend from college Derek had a condo on the beach they stayed. They took long walks on the beach and went to the San Diego zoo. They would barbecue on the small deck that lead out to the beach. They would sit in a lounger together with Olivia laying between Fitz's legs and watch the sun go down. They had spent every night together, they wanted to take this really slow since it was a long distance relationship.

Fitz said he would take it slow, but it was for her benefit. When she asked him about Miranda, he wanted to tell her was that what he felt for her now didn't come close to what two years with her. He was sold. He loved her and he would wait and eternity for her to come around.

Their week together seemed to go by so fast. Fitz drove her to the airport. He was going to go inside with her, but she said she didn't like public goodbyes and after all he was the governor.

"Liv, I want to tell you something and I want you to consider it. I'm falling in love with you. I know it might be to early or you might be frightened by what I'm saying, but I always want to be honest with you. I don't want to keep any part of me from you."

"Fitz, for the first time in my life I can be honest with you and say I feel the same. My heart feels like it's breaking leaving you now. I will never be the same again until I see you."

They kissed each other with enough passion it would have fogged up the windows if a cop hadn't come by to tell him he had to move his car.

"Fitz, I'm not going to lie, I'm scared by all this and I'll try to meet you halfway in all things. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and don't you ever doubt that."

"I love you too Livy!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I had to go stuff my face with turkey before finishing this chapter up. I hope you enjoy**_

They left Albany at 7am. Gerry was sound asleep as Fitz carried him on board still in his batman pajamas. He laid him down in the cabin. Fitz and Olivia buckled up for take off. When they were at cruising altitude they both moved the couch where Olivia stretched out and put her head in Fitz's lap. He stroked her hair until she went to sleep. He just let her sleep while he caught up on paperwork. He would get them settled into the Governors mansion and get to work on breakfast. He would impart the Grant secret ingredients to Gerry with his help. He was so excited about having his little family in the mansion. It was so large and it was never a home for him. It was just a place to sleep and work. His staff would be waiting for him. They needed to get on his announcement about his family. Gerry woke up two hours into the flight, so Fitz cleaned him up and put his clothes on. He brought him into the main cabin and took out a few of his favorite books and started to read to him. After he got tired of the books. Fitz pulled out his iPad and they both watch cartoons. They were laughing hysterically when Olivia woke up. She laid there for a while to watch her boys laugh. Although Gerry was rarely around Fitz he had a lot of his mannerisms. They smirked the same, there lips curled up the same way when they laughed, and they both were easy-going gentle souls. Nothing ever got them down.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Mommy! Daddy just showed me this cartoon called the animaniacts. They are to funny!"

"Mommy! You were about to sleep the day away!"

"How much longer until we land?"

"We should land in about 45 minutes. So you woke up just in time."

"Well how could I stay asleep when my two favorite boys keep cackling like little hens."

Gerry thought that was the funniest thing he had heard. Which made Fitz laugh even harder with his son.

They landed at about 9am west coast time. When they were leaving the private airport the car was mobbed as soon as they left through the gate. Paparazzi were throwing themselves at the windows trying to get a shot of the Governor and his little family. Luckily the car had tinted windows. It frighted Gerry though. Fitz turned his body to shield Gerry's car seat in the middle of the Range Rover. His driver finally made it to the mansion and it was just as bad as the airport. Fitz got Gerry out of his seat and went around to get Olivia out of her side of the car. When he leaned into the car, he gave Olivia a reassuring kiss.

"Fitz, when I get out I want you to turn and wave at the crowd and hold my hand into the house. I don't want it to seem like your hiding us. Ok?"

"Ok. You hear that Gerry can you wave at the press and smile?"

"Yes Daddy!"

Fitz gave him a little tickle. Then he helped Olivia out of the car. They all turned toward the press smiled and waved and went into the mansion. Fitz's staff was standing at the entrance as he introduced them to Olivia and Gerry. Of course Gerry was a hit with the staff, they all commented how he looked so much like their boss. They started to call him mini boss. He told his staff to go to his office and set up get started on seeing what the press was saying. He was going to make breakfast for his family.

Olivia was struck by how Fitz was calling her and Gerry his family. She liked the sound of it. As promised Fitz swore Gerry to secrecy about the Grant family pancakes. They sat down and for an hour they were the Grant family. Fitz went to talk to his staff while Olivia and Gerry cleaned up after Fitz. It had only been a day, but the story was everywhere. TMZ had video of them in the church. LA times had pictures in the social section. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Fitz's entire family showed up. They wanted to meet Gerry. Anderson had twin boys that were 12, Drew had two girls 10 and 8. Big Gerry and Cassandra wanted to see their newest grandson. Fitz came into the kitchen to let them know that the Grant clan had descended on them. He picked up Gerry in his arms and looked at both of them.

"Ger my parents, your aunts, uncles, and cousins want to meet you."

He kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Olivia could tell he was stressed out and his eye brows shot up in apology to Liv. She knew she was about to walk into a lions den.

"Everyone! This is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV and you all remember Olivia Pope."

Everyone went over to give Gerry kisses and hugs, but Olivia got just hand shakes. Fitz asked the kids if they would take Gerry outside to play. As soon as they were far enough away from the house.

Anderson didn't waste any time.

"What in the hell are you two playing at? Two fucking years! Two fucking years that we've missed of Gerry's life. We've had Xmas, thanksgivings, and birthdays in between and you didn't feel we had a right to know Gerry!"

"Now wait a fucking minute Andy! This was between Olivia and me and no one else!"

"So, if mom or dad had passed away in that two years they would have never known he existed. You two are some selfish sons of bitches!"

Fitz was about to come out of his seat at Anderson, but Olivia put her hand on Fitz's arm.

"This wasn't Fitz's fault. We made the decision. We didn't want to be in the spot light and that meant that we wanted to protect Gerry from the spotlight."

"So did this edict encompass your family or was it just us?"

"No, my family have known about Gerry from the beginning, but they didn't know who his father was."

"Let me get this straight, you and your family got to celebrate every occasion with your family and you just didn't give a fuck about us? Little brother you should sue for sole custody of Gerry because this is one crazy bitch!"

Fitz flew out of his seat and was at Anderson's collar before anyone could stop him. Fitz was two inches taller and out weighed him by about 20 pounds.

"That's enough Anderson! You don't come into my house and insult my son's mother. I will kick the living shit out of you! No one said a god damn thing when you married that whore Trish! So don't come into my house with your holier than thou attitude. Olivia and I have made mistakes, but make no mistake about this. She is the love of my life and you will not disrespect her! Are we clear?"

Anderson had never seen his little brother act like this about anyone. Fitz's father got up and put his hands on top of Fitz's and told him to let his brother go. He put his hands on the side of his son's face and said.

"You have a beautiful baby boy! Your mother and I hope to get to know him."

"Thank you Dad! I am truly sorry for not telling you all."

"I had my reasons, but that is between Fitz and I. I want to offer my sincere apology to all of you."

They all shook their heads in acknowledgement. The tension died down a bit. Everyone talked among themselves. Olivia walked over to he window watching Gerry playing with his cousins. One of the twins had him on his back as they played tag with the other kids. You could see Gerry laughing. She was glad of it. She was so engrossed with watching them when Cassandra came up beside her and said.

"You never told him. Smart girl."

Then she walked away.

* * *

With all the upheaval, it took a week before things settled down so that Fitz and Olivia could talk. They waited until Gerry went to sleep. Olivia noticed how her son had blossomed even more being around his father. Fitz took him to work with him one day. It was the cutest thing with his little black suit and of course his batman tennis shoes. There were pictures of them going to work together. He wanted to be around his daddy all the time. Fitz did too. It felt like they were running out of time. Olivia had herself to blame for that. So they put Gerry down for the night and retired to their bedroom. Fitz started.

"You told me on the phone that you needed me. Well I need to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I need Gerry to come jump on our bed to wake us up in the morning. I need us to be a real family."

She sat on the chair staring at Fitz from across the room.

He was about say something else but she stopped him and went over to he end of the bed and kneeled in front of him. She took both of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, you have shown me what true love can be. You have patiently waited for me. You've given me the greatest gift of my life in our son. I humbly ask you to be my husband and my life?"

She took out a platinum band and held it in front of him. His eyes filled with tears. They finally made it! His life was about to be complete.

"Livy you have been my life since I met you. I would love to be your husband, only if you marry me this week! I'm not letting you out of my sight until I have a band on your hand!"

She laughed and said yes. She slipped the band on his right finger and told him he could switch it when they got married. He told her to wait a second. He ran over to his closet and opened a wall safe. He brought out a small velvet box and gave it to her. She opened a 2 carat diamond set in platinum.

"Great minds think alike!"

"I want Abby here as my witness. Who are you going with?"

"Derek. He's the only one who knew everything. He was my cheering section when I needed it."

They both said in unison, "let's go tell Gerry!"

They raced down the hall to Gerry's room and woke him up to tell him. He jumped up and started to jump all around his bed. They were all so happy that they let Gerry sleep with them that night.

* * *

Olivia called Abby that night waking her up and told her to get her butt out to Cali the next day. Two days later they had a justice of the peace come to the mansion to officiate. Gerry was a witness too. They smiled like full fledged goobers the entire ceremony. Fitz moved his ring over and produced the matching wedding band for Olivia. Within a matter of minutes they had wiped away years of being apart. Fitz picked Olivia up and threw her into the air and did the same to Gerry.

"Look at my little family! Now we have to work on expanding it!"

"Give him a foot and he takes a mile!"

Olivia didn't tell Fitz yet, but she had decided to sell OPA to Abby. Right now she wanted to enjoy her little family.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I guess I left a few people confused about which Albany I was referring to. There is a Albany Georgia that is 23 miles west of Sylvester Georgia. It has a municipal airport so they can fly from there.**_

_**Five years earlier**_

Fitz and Olivia would see each other as their schedules would permit. They would meet each other in the middle like Chicago or spend time in St. Louis. They were still taking it slow after three months together and no sex. They had come close a few times, but Fitz would cool things off. She had decided enough was enough, she wanted him like crazy, so when he came to DC a trip. She picked him up at the airport. He looked so good. He got off his private jet dressed in just a wind breaker, t-shirt, jeans, and boots. His hair was wind-blown from the tarmac. He looked like a male model. She didn't know if she would be able to keep her hands off him for the drive to her place. He ran up to her lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in his arms before he crushed a panty scorching kiss on her. Before they knew it, he had her pinned up against the car with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Liv, we have to go or we're going to be cited for lude behavior."

She gave him a little peck climbed down. They hopped in her car and Olivia broke every traffic law known to man getting back to her house. Fitz only had time to drop his bag before she had him pinned to the door. They didn't even give it a second thought and clothes started to fly all over the floor. When they were finally naked, Fitz picked Olivia up and started to kiss her again as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed. He laid her down and was on top of her. He was out of control, he attacked her breast, licking, biting and pulling them with his teeth. Olivia's hands were all over his body when they finally found them to his ass as she tried to urged him to enter her. He moved back up her chest to her neck her collar-bone. He bit her collar-bone and made his way back to her mouth. He bit her bottom lip and he entered her at the same time. She moaned so loud that it sent Fitz over so he started to pound her before he wanted to. He had three months of wanting her to get out. He stopped himself in mid stroke to regain his composure. He didn't want to come to quick. Olivia opened her eyes when he stopped. He was looking into her eyes. He had so much want in his eyes that Olivia couldn't take it.

"Fitz I need you to move!"

"Livy, I want to know how much I love you right now. I want to see your eyes when you come. Look at me Livy!"

He started again, but slower this time just staring in her eyes. Her moans filling the room with so much heat and desire. It was so hot that he was staring down at her as he started to move faster and harder against her. Her legs started to tighten and he felt her walls start to grab harder on his cock. He picked up the pace so he could come with her. Before they knew it they were both screaming as they came. Fitz was so exhausted from his administrations he let his whole body weight press Olivia into the mattress. They both laid their until they caught their breath when Olivia with all her might flipped Fitz over and started kissing him all over his body.

"Woman are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I have three months of sexual tension pent-up in me! Do you know how your body has torched me in my sleep at night?!"

He chuckled! He couldn't deny that he had a few explosive dreams about her for the last three months.

Fitz was only there for the weekend, but they never made it out of her house or into any clothes other than taking in the food deliveries. Fitz's body was plastered with love bites so was Olivia's. They laughed hysterically when they got out of the shower Sunday.

They sat in the car before Fitz got out to leave. They were all over each other. Fitz pulled away and put his forehead on hers.

"How am I going to go back to California when I just had the greatest sexual experience of my life?"

"You! Your smell is all over my place. How am I going to sleep in that bed after what we did for two days. Not to mention, the couch, shower, floor, counters in the kitchen!"

"I get the picture. I want the same imagines in my house. Say you'll come next weekend."

"I'll come next weekend. I won't be able to stay away after this weekend. Damn you! You had to be great in bed!"

"Me, you nearly killed me with four in a row without stopping!"

"Go, before I climb into that seat with you and show you how much I'm going to miss you!"

He could feel himself getting hard, he had to get out of that car or he would let her. He kissed her and got out of the car. He had to keep his bag in front of him as he walked to he plane. He would take care of it when he got the bathroom on the jet.

* * *

So that was how their first year went. Then Fitz asked Olivia to come out and meet his family. She felt that he was close to proposing and she was pretty sure that she would accept if he asked. She was nervous about meeting the Grant clan. She had Huck do a background check on the family so she could impress and stay away from landmines.

She found out that Fitz Jr and Cassandra Grant were at the pinnacles of nob hill society in San Francisco. Fitz Jr had earned a fortune in timber in Washington state. Really he had inherited the fortune. Their estimated fortune was worth 50 billion. His father had diversified their fortune and had his hands in so many fortune 500 companies and he sat on a few boards in the bay area.

Anderson Robert Grant was a corporate lawyer with his own success firm. Grant and Peabody was the law firm to deal with if you wanted to do any business in California. He had incorporated a lobbying component to the firm. He was the best corporate fixer in the business. He couldn't say the same for his marriage to Patricia Long Grant. She was the laughing-stock of nob hill society. Everyone knew she had carried on an affair with his partner for years. When he finally caught them, he got rid of her without paying her a dime, and bought out his partner then proceeded to ruin his reputation. He had sole custody of his twin boys. Anderson Jr and Joshua.

Drew Hamilton Grant was a neurosurgeon. He was married to Nancy McClellan Grant. A home maker extraordinaire. Mother to Grace and April Grant. They seem really vanilla not much to report.

So Olivia was prepared, she knew which bombs to side step and hopefully make an impression.

What Olivia didn't know was that Fitz had asked his mother for his Grandma Hamilton's wedding band set. Cassandra had saved it for Fitz, because if truth be told he really was her favorite. She was so happy he had finally found someone. It was time for him to make it onto a bigger stage than California. Cassandra was the driving force behind Fitz's political career. Being the grand dame of nob hill had its perks. Fitz thought she just like to hang out at the country club with her friends and throw together charity things. What Cassandra did was wheel and deal with movers and shakers for Fitz. She couldn't wait to meet Olivia.

Before she did the background on Fitz's family, she had no idea how wealthy they were. They all decided to meet Olivia at the Sacramento ranch. Which was 100 acres of prime horse breeding land. There was a main house with ten cabins spread out along the ranch. Fitz decided to stay down by the lake. The cabin's living room doors folded into the side of the house and the deck partially sat over the lake. It was so beautiful . It was Fitz's favorite place to stay. It was a little far from the ranch, but he and Olivia could have some privacy. And not to mention their love-making was a little boisterous.

The Grant's were having a family dinner at the main house that Friday night. Fitz sent the family jet to pick her up. He drove them to their cabin, had a little sexy time before they made it back to the main house. She was glad she and Fitz made love, it seemed to calm her a bit. They were standing at the door when Fitz rang it and a butler opened the door and took their coats. He told them the family was in the drawing-room.

"Are you ready?" He bent down and kissed her.

"Once into the breach!"

When they came around the corner Fitz got everyone attention.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Olivia Carolyn Pope!" He had the biggest grin on his face, but there was nothing but a look of shock on theirs.

It took a few minutes until Fitz's father got up to greet Olivia. Her heart sunk. As did Fitz's. But his turned into anger. Everyone's manners took over and followed suit to greet Olivia. It was one of the worst moment in her life.

Fitz saw Olivia face and he wanted to cry, because he was the cause of it. He slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a weak smile. They went and sat on the couch. Olivia had no idea what they were talking about after that greeting she was chanting in her head, keep looking at Fitz, keep looking at Fitz.

Cassandra excused herself to go check on the food, she motioned for her husband to join her.

"Gerald! I'm not having this! I've worked so hard to get Fitz where he is now and to have some brown fluzzie come in and ruin everything. Get me Cyrus!"

"Cass calm down! Your son is in love with this girl. We have never interfered with our boys choices and we are not going to start. Lets get to know her before we jump to any conclusions."

Nancy and the kids engaged Olivia in conversation. They seemed to be the only ones warm towards her.

Fitz dragged Anderson and Drew to a corner.

"What the fuck is everyone acting like a god damn zombie for?

"What the fuck do you expect dropping the black bomb in the middle of caucasian ville!"

"Anderson you are such a crass bastard. What does it matter that she's black? She's smart, successful, and hot as fuck! And if she'll have me I'm asking her to marry me this weekend. Whether you all approve or not. She is going to be my family and not you fucks!"

Drew stepped between Anderson and Fitz. His usual place in the family dynamic.

"You two can it! We have kids in here. Look I have one question for you Fitz? Are you happy with her? Can you see a family and a future with her? I remember Miranda and what you told me about how she didn't really make you happy, and you could not see a future with her. So either fess up or shut up!"

Fitz stepped back from Anderson and looked Drew in his eyes.

"Drew, I could never lie to you. You know me better than anyone. I see a future, I see a shit load of kids with her and grandchildren. I die every time she leaves me and I come back to life as soon as I see her. So yeah she makes me very happy and I want to spend my life making her happy."

Even Anderson had to shake his head at Fitz's admission. Drew hugged his brother and gave him his blessing and walked back toward his family.

"Listen man! Don't take me as an example of a good marriage, hell my wife cheated on me with my partner. I just don't want the same heartache I went through for you. I'm still your big brother and it's my job to look after you no matter how old you get. I'm happy for you and I'll back you all the way. Come on baby bro, let me get to know this woman."

The tension died down a bit as they went into dinner. Andy and Drew was even teasing Olivia about Fitz. When they sat down Olivia was sitting at Fitz's father's left side at the head of the table and his mother was across from her. Olivia got the distinct feeling that Fitz's mother was not happy at all. Fitz was blinded by his love for his mother and didn't pick up on how she seemed to be cross-examining her. After dinner was over, Cassandra persuaded Olivia to come into her office to have a private talk.

"Olivia, you seem to be a straight shooter and I don't have time to pretend. My son is going to ask you to marry him. I don't want you to accept. He has a bright future in the Republican Party and I don't think a hue such as yours will mesh with his political dreams. He has a real chance for the White House. If he marrys you he can kiss that goodbye. I'm sure you're a smart girl, can you be the reason he doesn't meet this achievement? Just to add a little leverage to the pot. If you agree to marry my son, I'll use every contact I have to ruin your father! He won't be able to run for dog catcher much less Governor of the great state of Georgia. I'll manufacture what I need. You know how the press will react! Guilty first then proven innocent. Do we have a deal?"

Olivia sat there without saying a word. She got up left her office and asked Fitz if they could go, she was tired. Fitz knew something was terrible wrong. So they said their goodbyes and headed to he cabin. Fitz started a fire and Olivia sat in a chair next to the fireplace. When Fitz finally got the fire going he asked her what she and his mother talked about. It took her a while before she spoke. She was weighing up the cause and effect this would have on him. She wanted to fight for him. She told him to lay with her in front of the fire and hold her as she told him everything his mother told her. He had been open and honest with her in everything she would do the same.

He laid there for a long time not saying anything and then she saw tears on the edge of his eyes.

"I don't know who she is! How could she tell yo all that racist shit and think she could get away with it!"

"Listen to me and hear me clearly. I love you and I don't want to lose you, but I won't be the one to separate you from your mother. I can get up from here now and leave."

Fitz grabbed Olivia arms hard, harder than he ment to.

"You are mine! If you think you can walk out of my life now, you should have done it months ago. We have bonded and my life will never be the same again without you! We have to figure this out without hurting your dad."

Olivia got up and started to pace in circles. She was muttering to herself. Fitz got up and sat on the couch and watched Olivia until she stopped.

"Me and my team can probably counter anything your mother could come up with, but the one thing she has on her side is the element of surprise. That we don't have control over. If she was tech savvy we could monitor her, but since she is old school and makes contact with her cronies at the club it is almost impossible. Fitz do you trust me?"

"With my life!"

"I'm not giving you up unless she kills me. We have to make it seem like she's won. Before you say anything consider this. My father comes up for re-election in two years. We have to lay low for now. Your mother told me you were going to ask me to marry you and my answer is yes, forever yes. You have to play the part of us breaking up. You can't come to see me anymore, I'll come to you. It's easier for me to move undetected than you. Huck can make me a ghost and get me a new identity to travel on. He can get us burner phones."

"Olivia come here and sit with me." She did as he asked.

"Livy, tonight we are married in our hearts. You are my wife and I am your husband. I will conduct myself in that way as a married man."

"Fitz you are my husband and I'm your wife. I will conduct myself as a married woman."

They kissed and went to bed and made love all night. Fitz promised to get Olivia a ring when he saw her next. Olivia made Fitz promised he would not let his mother know that he knew everything. They would try to see each other in two weeks.

"Goodbye wife!"

"Goodbye husband!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz and Olivia took a mini honeymoon with Gerry and went to San Diego again and took him to the zoo. They stayed at Derek's condo for four days. They were able to elude the press by saying they were going to Hawaii. As soon as the marriage certificate was filed the press went nuts trying to get pictures and interviews. His staff had arranged a sit down interview with Robin Roberts when they go back later in the week. Olivia and Fitz would sit on the deck in their favorite lounger and watch Gerry on the beach build sand castles.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you wanted to expand our family?"

"Liv, if we had been together from the beginning, we'd already have three kids by now, and yes I would have had you barefoot and pregnant as many times as possible. You do know I want six kids?"

"Fitzgerald, you are so delusional! I think I have something to say about how many kids I want. Four is a better number mister."

"Six Liv!"

He started to tickle her until she ran out to the beach and picked up Gerry and told him to protect her from daddy.

"Ger! We're buds! You won't let me get mommy?"

Gerry chuckled and said, "daddy I can't let you get mommy!"

Fitz plucked Gerry out of his mother's arms and ran down the beach with him. Olivia just stood there laughing. Fitz put Gerry on his shoulders and continued down the beach. They waved at Olivia and off they went. Fitz just loved to spend as much alone time with his son. He loved the way he talked about everything in that little boy brain of his. They came back an hour later Olivia had dinner ready.

"Well, I thought you two had forgotten all about me."

"Never mommy."

"Never mommy." Fitz said as he kissed her.

"Ok dirty boys get cleaned up dinner is ready."

Olivia watch her boys at the kitchen sink wash their hands. She was totally head over hills in love with them. They ate their dinner and she listened to Gerry and Fitz talk about their walk.

Fitz leaned over and asked her whats that look was for?

She whispered, "how beautiful my family is."

Fitz kissed her.

"Ewwww! Daddy don't kiss mommy!"

He kissed Olivia again.

Gerry got out of his booster seat and jumped in Fitz's lap and put his hand over his father's mouth. Fitz still leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss with Gerry's hand on his mouth. They all laughed until Olivia told Gerry to go finish his dinner.

Fitz started a fire and they all ate homemade chocolate chip cookies, milk and watched one of Gerry's favorite kids film Paranormal. Fitz was fascinated, but Olivia had seen it a thousand times already. Gerry fell asleep halfway through in Fitz's lap. He put him to bed and came back to their room. He stripped down to his boxer and slid into bed and wrapped himself around Olivia.

"Your freezing!"

"Why do you think I'm wrapped around you! Warm me up baby."

She kissed him slow and hot. She pulled back and said, " warm enough?"

He pushed her on her back and settled between her legs and put his head on her chest.

He was quiet as she stroked through his hair.

"I hate her."

"I know."

"These last couple of weeks have shown me what we've missed together. We should have called her bluff. I want to confront her when we get back. If your father hadn't died would we still be apart?"

"No. Before he got sick he wanted me to forget about him and his legacy, he said it wasn't worth it. I couldn't take Gerry crying for you at night. I never told you because it hurt you each time we left. The older he got the more he needed you."

"Liv...you should have told me."

"You got the short end of this stick. I wasn't going to make you feel worst."

He sighed and silence descended upon them again.

"Can we start tonight? Do you need to have your IUD out?"

"I had it took out last week."

He looks up with a devilish smile.

"Listen baby machine, we have to be quiet. We have a two-year old now. So no superhuman sex acts tonight."

"Your going to think I'm a geek, but I like the idea of quiet sex. It means we have kids."

"No I don't think you're a geek. I think you are a complete goober."

He starts to tickle her.

"If you don't stop there will be no sex if Gerry wakes up and wants to sleep with us!"

"Good looking out!"

He peels off his boxers and rubs his erection against her a few times before he enters her. It slow and torturous. She wants to scream his name so bad, so she bites his shoulder instead.

"Shh, baby I know."

He shifts his hips to a different angle and Olivia nearly screams when Fitz crashes his mouth over hers to quiet her scream. He picks up the pace so he could come with his wife. The word plays in his mind and a burst of love spread throughout his body. He was making love to his wife. He stopped in mid stroke and looked in her eyes.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I'm making love to my wife."

She smiled at how sweet her husband was and lifted up to give him a sweet kiss.

"Now get back to work husband we have a baby to make!"

Fitz smiled and picked up the pace to make his wife come with him. They went to sleep knowing they were truly a family now.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were awakened to a cannon ball from their son. Fitz took the brunt of it. When he caught his breath he started to laugh.

"Hey buddy, mommy and I have a new rule for you. When our bedroom door is closed you have to knock and wait for us to say come in. Ok?"

Luckily Olivia and Fitz were snuggled under the blanket naked.

"Ok daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute."

Gerry jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey geek is this enough getting busted for you?"

"I love it!" As he pinched her butt.

He jumps out of bed puts his boxers back on and a sweat shirt. He went down the hall to make breakfast for his family.

They finished up breakfast put the condo back in good shape and headed back to Sacramento. Olivia was going to tell Fitz her plans for OPA and she would have to go back east to shut everything down. It was going to take a fair amount of time. That Tuesday back at the Governor mansion she waited until Gerry was in bed for her and Fitz to talk.

"Fitz, I've decided to sale OPA to Abby."

"Liv, you don't have to give up your life's work. We can work something out."

"Fitz let me ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. I've never thought it might be a possibility, but I think it can be. Do you plan to run for the White House?"

He was silent for a moment as he got up and paced around their bedroom.

"I thought about it, but I've never leaned one way or the other. What do you think?"

"I think you would be a great President. If that is what we want, then I need to put OPA to bed. I already have responsibility here as first lady. If we do this, we do it together."

Fitz smiled and said, "let's do it!"

"Ok, then I need to leave later this week. I have to draw up paperwork for Abby. I have to pack up and put my condo on the market. I don't know how long it will take, but I'm leaving Gerry here with you. You can be two single guys on the prowl while I'm gone. Watch the milk intake with Gerry he becomes a wild man. He's known to mess up a few bars when he's drunk on the stuff!"

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be his wing man."

She pushes him over on the bed and lies on top of him with her head on his chest.

"Liv, I'm going to miss you something terrible. I've gotten used to you waking up beside me."

"Don't remind me, lets just enjoy ourselves these last couple of days."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Four Yeas prior**_

Fitz gave Liv a Jewish wedding ring as he promised. In Judaic tradition the wedding ring is placed on the right index finger and the wife would move it to her right ring finger, but Olivia decided to keep it on her index finger until they were married. No one would be the wiser about their betrothal to each other. He took her finger placed it on and said, "with this ring I thee wed." He kissed it and then her.

_**Three years prior**_  
They were laying in bed and they had finished a very athletics love-making session at his house in San Fransisco, when Fitz scooted down so his head was between her breast. He could feel Liv rubbing her hand through his curls.

"Liv, let's make a baby."

He waited for her to respond when he felt her shuddering beneath him. He sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Livy, I didn't say that to make you cry!"

"I'm not crying because your asking me, it's been my heart's desire to have your baby! Dork!"

They both started laughing until it filled the room. When they settled back down.

"Liv how are we going to conceive when all we do is see each other twice a month."

"Fitz we take what the universe offers us. I need to get my IUD out first, then we start trying. Listen I think we have the trying down perfect. I don't see us waiting long for a positive outcome. Did you like the way I used positive?"

She raised her eyebrows at Fitz a few times.

"And you call me a dork! Nerd queen!"

They both laid there and talked about what their baby would look like, how long would it take to get pregnant. How would they handle the birth.

"Listen, we'll figure it out Liv. I am not going to be absent when my baby comes. How would you feel about having a home birth? If we you come out to our home in San Francisco your last three months. I can be part of the birth and I can share more in your pregnancy. Here where it might get sticky. The birth certificate being filed. We just might get away with it."

"Let me and Huck take care of the birth certificate. I'm sure Huck can get it filed in another state. I will start my search for a midwife or doctor we can trust will keep quiet. I like it! Lets do it."

* * *

It took them two months to get pregnant. Olivia and Fitz went into operation "Baby". Olivia made sure she had a plan in place with her absence. She thought she wold be gone about six months total. She started to ease back on her work load in her third month. She wanted her team to get used her not being there. Fitz made more frequent trips out to see Olivia. He had a reason too. Olivia pulled in some favors she was owed to get him on the Presidents counsel of governors . He could spend weeks at a time with Olivia.

Olivia's baby bump was starting to show at three months. At night Fitz would get in bed and have Olivia sit between his legs as he message her shoulders and back.

"Babe. What do you think we are having?" Olivia asked.

He paused for a moment, and then put his hand on her little bump and said, "boy."

"I think so too. I want to name him after you."

"So four it is."

"Four", she whispered.

"I know it says that we should start to read to the baby a little later, but I want to start now. I want you to start reading to the baby."

"And what books should we read to our son?"

Olivia leaned over and pulled out the drawer by her bed. There were several books she laid on the bed, but she gave Fitz green eggs and ham.

"Livy, you won't even let me have ham and you want to read this to or little boy."

"Ham may not be a healthy choice, but this book has been my staple my entire life. If I ever had a down day or discouraged from trying something new, I would pull this book out and it made me chuckle each time. You can't feel bad reading this. I bought this book for you not our son. Open the cover."

"Fitzgerald this book had always been my sunshine on grey days. Now you are that sunshine. I love you and thank you for our child. Your Livy."

Fitz got tears in his eyes as he read the inscription out loud. He kissed her soundly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Before they knew it six months had arrived. Fitz had turned one of his rooms into a birthing room. He wanted to make sure that they had everything the doctor they chose needed. Liv moved some of her stuff out to Fitz's house so she could start nesting before the baby came. Fitz would come home every weekend if not through the week to check on her. His house keeper was there to give her a hand. It made him feel better that she wasn't totally alone. Abby came out a few times before the baby came. Fitz and Olivia wanted to be surprised by the gender of the baby so they were not totally sure what the baby was going to be, but they still felt it was boy.

As luck would have it at the end of her eighth month while asleep with Fitz her water broke. Fitz went into operation baby mode getting everyone in place for the birth. She was so glad he was there taking care of everything. It took 36 hours for Gerry to come into the world. He was the most beautiful baby she had seen. Fitz was the first to hold him while Gerry cried, when Fitz stared to talk to him he stopped and seemed to recognize Fitz's voice. She wanted to capture a picture of the joy and tears on Fitz's face as he held his son.

Fitz managed to spend the week with them before he had to return to work. Everyone from OPA came out the next week. After everyone was settled in, she had Huck come into their bedroom and asked him if he had any progress on their little side project.

"Liv, it's taken me nearly four months, but I finally have something on Cassandra Grant. It's a one shot deal, but I should warn you that if you use it. She will be able to recover fairly quick. This is pulling the fire alarm stuff and there's no going back."

Olivia got up with Gerry and started to pace.

"Tell me the truth Huck is it worth saving my dad, or Fitz?"

Huck took his time as weigh up the consequences.

"I would use it to save Fitz. It's that damning. It's going to blow her family out of the water."

She looked into Huck's eyes and shook her head.

* * *

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting, but I needed the downtime to think where this story was going. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's short, but it sets up how the present turns out. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia made it back to DC to start her transition back to California. It felt really right giving up OPA. It felt even better when she would get facetime calls from Fitz and Gerry. Fitz would take Gerry to work with him. He didn't want to hire a babysitter. If he needed time for meetings he would take Gerry to the Capitol daycare on site. He bought him a little brief case. He sent her pictures of him the first day of work. She missed her little family and she was looking forward to expanding that family.

Two weeks into her stay in DC, she got an unexpected visit from Cassandra Grant at OPA. Fitz and Olivia had given their interview to Robin Roberts and had announced they had gotten married the week before she left to go back east.

"Well Cassandra what brings you to my office?"

"A proposition for you."

"And what could you possible offer me Cassandra?"

"If you divorce Fitz and take that little half-breed out of my son's life, I won't tell him about the real reason you left him the last time. I'll even throw in a sweetener to help with raising Gerry. I also want you to change his name."

Olivia smiled because it was time to pull the fire alarm and she wanted it to be very public. She bawled up her fist in her lap so she couldn't slap the shit out of her.

"As tempting as that sounds Cassandra, there is no way in hell I'm leaving Fitz and just so you know. We're having another little chocolate half-breed very soon. It might be twins. By the way Fitz will be showing off his new family at your lily-white country club when I get back. So Gerry can cannon ball into that pool and contaminate it all he wants."

Olivia didn't know any such thing, but she loved the way Cassandra squirmed when she told her.

"Cassandra darling, there's the door use it now. I'm sure I'll be seeing you at all our family gatherings so see your later dear."

Cassandra face turned so red as Olivia dismissed her and returned to the papers on her desk. She got up and left without saying a word.

Olivia got up and called Huck into her office.

"Huck do you have all the paperwork on Cassandra? It's time to pull the fire alarm. I see I have to put that bitch in her place for good."

"Yeah Liv, I've come up with some more stuff since the last time we spoke. I have video. Did you get our conversation recorded?"

When Cassandra showed up Olivia shot Huck a look and he went to his office and turned on the hidden video and audio equipment in Liv's office.

"I'm going to burn her to the ground."

"You have enough to do just that. Do you want me to come back with you? When you take away people's power they tend to lash out. Your about to take absolutely everything from her Liv. Don't be surprised if she comes after you."

"You know better than me. I've held off asking this Huck, but I want you to come with me California. You are my brother and I want to have a little family close to me."

"Liv, you don't even have to ask. I'm partly to blame for you not being with Fitz this long. You protected me from Cassandra finding out that I'm really your brother. Rowan wasn't able to be there for me, but you always have."

"Huck you have always been a shining spot in my life, when I found out you were my brother. I got you out of that foster home as quick as I could. I might have been in high school, but my father had an obligation whether he could do anything or not. You've never judged anything I've done and you've been my rock. I love you little brother."

"Hey woman, enough with the gushy stuff. When do we leave?"

"In about two weeks. It looks like the market isn't in the right place for me to sale my condo so I'm renting it out for now. I have to get my stuff on a moving van and send it out to California, and sign the last bit of paperwork turning OPA over to Abby. Can you still do a little work remotely for Abby? Do you have any stuff you want to put in the moving van? I'm shipping my car do you want to ship your stingray dad gave you?"

"Sure. You know me, I travel light. I would like to ship the car. I'm glad dad left it to me."

"I'm glad he left you the car and the sizable amount of money. It doesn't take away the years he wasn't there for you, but in the end he did right by you. Hey let's get back to work all this talk is kind of a downer. We need to let the others know your coming out with me."

She got up and gave Huck a hug and walked out to the conference room to let everyone know what the plan was.

* * *

Olivia was in the last week of packing up and getting everything ready when she got a facetime request from Fitz.

"Hey sweety. Where's Gerry?"

"He's a little under the weather. Looks like he caught a nasty cold from daycare."

"Oh poor baby."

"He's been crying for you. I wanted to prepare you before you saw him."

"Ok babe."

Fitz walked back to Gerry's room and as soon as he opened his door she could hear him whimpering a little.

"Hey Ger, mama's on the iPad."

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

He sat up in bed with his stuffed elephant Fitz had given him when he was born. His little nose was so red."

"Mama."

He just started to cry. Olivia's heart was breaking looking at her little boy cry like that. Fitz propped up the iPad and took Gerry in his arms and rocked him until he calmed down. He picked up the iPad again to let Olivia talk to him.

"Sweet Bear. Tell mama what hurts baby."

He hiccupped while trying to talk. "My head hurts and I can't breathe. Mama when are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in a few days baby."

"Mama can you come home now?"

"Yes baby. I'll see you in the morning ok. I'll see what flight I can catch. Go to sleep for daddy ok."

"Ok mommy."

Fitz laid Gerry back down covered him back up and kissed his little head. He walked back down to their bedroom.

"If I knew that was all it took to get you back, I would have gotten him sick sooner."

"Fitzgerald! My baby being sick is nothing to joke about."

"Sorry hun, I miss you something awful myself. New rule no more being apart for more than two weeks. How are we going to work on operation baby 2.0 if your gone for a month."

"Just think of all the make up sex we're going to have. If you think not having your body next to me every night has been easy. I haven't had a goodnight rest since I left. It's like missing a limb. Phantom pain when I want to throw my arm over your stomach and put my leg between yours. Just the smell of you is comforting to me."

"Stop Liv your turning me on."

"Take the day off tomorrow. I'll get Gerry settled and then I'll get you settled next. I want you so damn much Fitzgerald."

"Livy, stop please I've had a hard on for the last two weeks. I find myself daydreaming of you and the dreams are too much. I've even had a wet dream about you. I haven't done that in years. God woman I need you so damn much."

"Go climb in a cold shower, because I'm about to do the same. Till tomorrow baby."

"Till tomorrow Livy."

* * *

She was lucky that Fitz was able to call at 4pm. She made it on a non-stop United flight out of Dulles that arrived at 11pm that same day. She didn't bother telling Fitz she wanted to surprise them. She caught a cab to the governor mansion. She dropped her bags in their bedroom. Fitz wasn't in bed. She went down the hall to Gerry's room where she took out her phone took a picture of her husband laying on her son's twin bed with him curled up into Fitz's side with his arm around his son's little body. He had Green Eggs and Ham pressed to his chest. Fitz was still in his shirt, tie, and slacks. She walked and took the book out of Fitz's arm. She rubbed her hand through Fitz's hair as she kissed all over his face until he woke up.

"Livy! Am I dreaming?"

"No baby it's me."

He took a look at his watch it was almost 1am. He got off Gerry's bed as Olivia kneeled by Gerry's bed and rubbed his little curls and felt his head to make sure he didn't have a fever. She kissed him on the cheek and covered him up. They left his nightlight on and went down to their room. Olivia could barely get inside their door before Fitz was on her. He smashed his mouth down on Liv's like a man in a desert drinking water for the first time. His hands were everywhere. Before she knew it he had all her clothes off he picked her up and laid her on their bed. He got out of his clothes lightning quick and was on top of her. He didn't even bother with foreplay, he took his penis and rubbed against her clit twice then plunged into her. Olivia let out a loud gasp when he did. He just needed to connect with her again to seal their bond again. He would have all night to make love to her, he needed that now. He was so frantic in his thrust into Olivia that she reached up and pulled him down to her chest to calm him. He stopped and looked in her eyes. She was letting him know she was really there with him. He put his head in between her neck and shoulder and pulled his arms around her back to her shoulders as he calmed himself. When he was ready he kissed her neck and shoulder pushed back up over her and whispered so many sweet things in her ear as he came.

He laid down beside her as Olivia turned over and put her arm around his stomach and put her leg between his legs. They slept so peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia had Huck finish up the last bit of moving for her and Abby overnighted the last documents she needed to sign. There was one last task she had to take care of and that was Cassandra. She waited until Gerry was feeling better before she told Fitz everything she had on her. She gave him the folder she had and let him listen to his mother's office visit. Tear started to drop from his eyes, but they were not from sorrow but rage.

"I don't who she is. She called my son a half-breed and she wanted you to change our son's name. How could I come from someone like this?"

"How do you want to handle this? This is not going to just affect us but your whole family. I'm not sure, but I don't think your dad has any idea what she's been up to."

"Well that's something to hope for. I would like to have at least one parent when this is all comes out. I want her dragged into the light. I want her destroyed, cut off from all of us!"

"Let me take point on this. I seem to be the focus of all her rage. Lets look at this rational without any emotion. I've lived with this for a while. If we leak this publicly it could impact your political future."

"I don't give a fuck about my political future! This bitch has threatened my family! I want her not to be able to show her face in public. I want her shunned from every one of her social circles. I want the Grande Dame of Nob Hill to burn!"

"Fitz baby. Calm yourself. I know this is a lot and I can't pretend to know how this feels, but I know what secrets can do to trust between a child and a parent. When I told you about Huck, what I didn't tell you was how my father and I didn't speak for almost a year. I had problems with trusting men. I love you Fitzgerald. We have given her too much power over us for to long. This is our moment to take it back. Please don't let her take any part of your heart with her."

Fitz went over and sat on the bed and laid his head on his wife's shoulder. Olivia pulled him into a hug.

"How can she hate her own flesh and blood. Gerry is such a sweet soul. I look at him and I see how much love we've poured into that little boy."

"Fitz I have a plan to expose your mother for everything she is. Since you're not concerned about the political fallout, she's going to be national news. I don't want her around us especially our kids. Once it's out there Gerry will eventually know what she's done. There will be no going back. Do you want some time to think this over?"

"Liv we've given her five years of our lives. She gets nothing else!"

Olivia told him they had a report at the LA times that they are going to feed all the stuff that Huck found out about her. The story will go national before the day is done. When it hits they would bring all the family to the mansion and deliver the death-blow. He shook his head and Liv left the room and called Huck to go ahead with plan.

* * *

_**Day of reckoning**_

_LA Times  
_

_Governor Grant's mother has funded Neo Nazi, Skinhead, and Klan groups nation wide._

The expose had the money trail in detail. It was hidden behind a few dummy companies, but it lead back to an exclusive account of one Cassandra Hamilton Grant. The money had come from her inheritance from the Hamilton's. They had uncovered that her father had been a Grand Dragon of the Ku Klux Klan. It was more than pulling the fire alarm, this was nuclear fallout. The mansion was besieged by reporters. The Grant clan had gathered at the mansion to form a plan of attack. Olivia allowed Cassandra play the victim until Fitz got home. Everyone had gathered in the living room. Olivia had Gerry take all his cousins to his play room. As soon as Fitz walked in Cassandra ran over to Fitz and flung her arms around his neck. Fitz pried her arms from around him and gave her a look that radiated pure hate. She stepped back and went to sit with her husband. Anderson spoke first.

"Look, let's get a plan of action to deny these allegations. My firm can handle the libel suit we can launch at the LA Times."

Fitz spoke up. "The hell we are! Mother do you want to come clean or shall I help you?"

"Fitzgerald these are nothing but lies concocted to hurt you and your bid for the White House!"

"I see you need a little help." He walked over to the big screen TV and put in a disk. They were all stunned into silence as they watch Cassandra have her little talk with Olivia about leaving Fitz's life.

All the blood drained out Cassandra's face. Olivia looked at her with a, I win bitch smirk on her face. Fitz's dad was shocked beyond belief.

"Cas, I don't know who I married. This is who you've been this whole time? I thought you were a little snooty for my taste, but I let it go because I loved you, but this. That is our grandson you are talking about! He is part of us and he shares my name. I love him beyond believe and he's the sweetest little boy I know, and you call him half-breed! I think you need to find another place to live. If you'll do this, then the rest is probably is true. I don't want to know you anymore."

Cassandra stood and brushed down her skirt and picked up her purse and said, "well Olivia this seems to be your payback. Well, you little nigger bitch will pay for this and Fitz you'll pay for being a race traitor!"

Before she could say everything else Anderson piped up, "Fuck off Cassandra! You aren't our mother anymore. You might as well put us all down as race traitors! My new girlfriend is black by the way, and I'm glad as hell that Olivia exposed you for who you truly are. By the way she's having my little half-breed in six months. You'll be happy to know we are getting married next month. And no you won't be invited, so piss the fuck off you racist bitch!"

Her face was so red as she turned around and stormed out of the room. Fitz went over and slapped his brother on his back and hugged him.

"You and your mouth Andy."

"Hey, you were thinking it. No one says anything about Gerry! He's my family."

"So is everything you just said real? If so what is her name and when do we get to meet her?"

Anderson started to smile.

"Her name is Danielle. I met her in France when I working on a case for a corporation in the bay area. She's like no one I've met before. She's freely given herself to me and has mended my broken heart."

"Wow! Andy you sound like a girl." Drew yelled.

He blushed but he was serious. She had restored his faith in love.

"I'm thinking of moving to France with the boys. It will be a great experience for them and they can enjoy their sister too."

Everyone gathered around Andy to congratulate him. Olivia look at her father-in-law at the window. She went over and put her arms around him.

"How did I not know?"

"You loved her, and sometimes we make allowances for the ones we love. She was living a double life."

"I'm so sorry she kept you and Fitz apart for so many years."

"Don't. I let you in on a secret. I told Fitz the moment she threatened me years ago. We kept seeing each other the entire time. We even planned to have Gerry. I had him at Fitz's home. We missed a lot of the public stuff, but we never missed out on things that counted. Your son was my strength through it all. You raised him well. Looks like all the men with the name Fitzgerald have good souls."

She squeezed him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you for hanging in there and thank you for my beautiful grandson."

"Don't tell Fitz, but your going to be a grandfather again a few months after Andy's wife." She winked at him.

He started to cry. Olivia held on to him tight while everyone came over and hugged their father. They would feel the pain of Cassandra for a while but as long as they had each other. They would make it.

* * *

"Cyrus! I need a favor. I want to take care of someone right away."

"Cas nice to hear from you! Who do you need me to take care of?"

"Olivia Pope!"


	11. Chapter 11

Huck had been spot on with Cassandra getting back at Olivia. He had bugged her phone. He listened in on her conversation with one Cyrus Beene head of the Idaho Neo Nazi cadre.

"So Cas, who exactly is this Olivia Pope?"

"She's my son the governor's wife!"

"Oh, the porch monkey! Hell I'll do this one for free. First Lady of California my ass! Do you want me to take out the little half-breed too?"

"No, he looks more white than black. With his mother gone we can pass him off later as white."

"Let me take care of it Cas. Don't call me again. It will take me a couple of months to get everything done, but know I'll take care of it. How is my son?"

"He's fine. I'll talk to you about him when it's done. Maybe I'll introduce you to him when this is all done. Love you Cyrus."

* * *

Huck informed Fitz and Olivia what Cassandra was up to. Fitz called in the head of his security Tom. Tom involved the FBI in the sting operation because Cyrus was coming in from another state. The FBI informed them they were aware of Cassandra's hit order. They already had an undercover agent in the organization. He was taking the hit order. It was his chance to move up and to bring him in from the cold so they can finally indite the lot of them. Now that they know where they were getting their funding from it was all they needed now to shut them down. They would be taking his mother in too on inter-state weapons charges. She was the last pin we needed to nail these low lives. They were responsible for a few hits around the nation of predominate minorities. If they find the weapons that were used in the hit. They would be charging Cassandra with accessory to murder.

Fitz could not believe what he was hearing. His mother was far more dangerous than they had thought. He was glad they had hidden their relationship for as long as they did. He could have lost Olivia if his mother had anything to do with it. When he got all the information about his mother. Huck also informed him about one of them being Cyrus's son. Fitz paced back and forth thinking for a moment. What he was not voicing he feared that he was that child. Olivia saw the concern on his face.

"Fitz it doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with who you are. Big Gerry is your father and you are like him. He raised a good man. He raised all of you as good men!"

"I know Liv, but I don't know if I want to find out for sure if he's my father."

"Will it bother you if he is?"

"I'm not sure of anything now. There is so much going on."

"Can you stand a little good news?"

"Yes! Every time we turn around lately everything is bad news."

"Close your eyes."

She went to her closet and pulled out an isle with a giant picture on it.

"Ok, open!"

Fitz eyes opened and focused on a giant sonogram of their new baby. He got up and went to look close and started to cry so hard that he dropped to his knee. Olivia just kneeled by him and locked her arms around him and let him cry. When he felt better he got up and sat on the bed with Olivia in his lap.

"I've been so hell-bent on my hate for my mother, but seeing we are bringing a new life into this world just knocked all that hate out of me. Livy, you have believed in this family from the beginning and have found way after way for us to continue. I love you so much."

"Fitz. We've hit a rough patch in the road and we just exorcised a tumor from our life. We're still on track with building our family and life together. Nothing or no one comes between us. No to mention there is even more good news in the Grant camp. Danielle will be here next week and we have a wedding to get ready for. Our son is the ring bearer. Anderson's twins are his best men. Anderson's baby will be born two months before we are due. So there is more good than bad. Your mother just left a wide wake of destruction and we have to pick up the pieces."

"Liv, speaking of the future. My term as Governor is almost over. I've been offered a teaching position at Berkley. I want to take it for a while. I just want to be a normal family for a little while. What do you think?"

"Fitzgerald, whatever makes you happy I'm for. I'm not going to lie, a little normal for a while would be nice. Don't judge me, but I would like to just be a boring house wife for a little while. Mommy and me classes and soccer practice for Ger is looking a little appealing now."

"Shut your mouth soccer my butt, it's t-ball. We're American!"

He started to tickle her. They laid back on their bed in silence. Taking in the possibilities of an uncomplicated life for once.

"If I take the job we will have two years of normal then we have to decide about the White House. It will take that long for all this nonsense to die down. Just think about it, but we could have one more baby before we make the run."

"How about we have this one and after it's a year we'll revisit this conversation."

He turned on his side and put his hand on her stomach. "Hello baby Grant. Will it be an all boys club or are you going to make it even in our house? What do you think it is Liv?"

"Another boy. I'm going to be out number I'm afraid."

"I can't wait to have my boys! We are going to tear up the house with all the horse-play."

"Great!"

"Don't worry Liv, we'll let you play sometimes. But I'll have to tell them about cooties and girls so that will leave you out of a lot."

She turned over and pinched him in his stomach. "Bastard!"

He pulled her back down toward him and kissed her so passionately. When she pulled back she looked into her husband's eyes and knew everything would be fine.

* * *

Cyrus had put a bit of the money from Cassandra to good use with creating contacts at the government level. He knew he had a mole in his organization and it was getting close they were going to raid his compound. Cyrus may have been a racist, but he was a survivor. The hell with the rest of his companions. He was going to let the mole take the hit, but he would work on the fringe with his contact to complete the hit. He owed Cassandra that. He disappeared without warning one morning. He ditched all his known phones bought a new burner. He didn't turn it on until he got to California. He also had a new identity he would be using to leave the country with. He used a car he had stashed at a friends property that had California plates.

He set up shop on the seedy side of town. He set up surveillance on Olivia to try and get her routine down. It was nearly impossible. Since the threat level went up she was surrounded by security. After about three months of surveillance he made up his mind that he would only get his chance while she at a doctor's office or at their San Francisco home. He opted for the latter. To many variables at the doctor's office. With his contact he was able to find out her movements. Subduing her would be much easier since she was five months along.

* * *

"Fitz, Gerry and I are heading home for the weekend. Can you get away today?"

"No, but I can make it on Saturday. I'm sending Tom with you both."

"Fitz, it's been months. He's probably sitting on some sunny beach in South America."

Fitz moves behind her and rubs his hands over the baby. 'You, Gerry, and Nicolas are my world. Until they find that maniac, security will continue to be tight."

She puts her hands over his, turns and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Ok governor. Just as a side note you owe me a girl mister. Your son kicks more than Gerry ever did. It's even worst when he can hear you and Gerry. Typical boy!"

Fitz smiles as he feels his son thump against his hand.

"Nicky settle down for mommy."

What seems like on command he stops. She looks at Fitz and says, "you suck."

Fitz howls.

"I have to go to work." He kisses Olivia on her lips and bends down to kiss the baby.

Olivia got all their stuff together for their trip to San Fran. They said their goodbyes to Fitz as Tom and another agent drove them to their home. Fitz called the housekeep to get the home ready for their arrival. As they drove away she started to shiver. It was like someone had walked over her grave.


	12. Chapter 12

Cyrus finally got the news he needed from the mole at the capital. He blitz attacked the house keeper as she was unlocking the door to the residence. She never saw him. He knocked her out before she could get a good look at him. He pushed her body inside the home, them closed the door. He went around and started to destroy the living room. Trying to make it look like a burglary. He knew what the security posture would be when the governors' security team arrived. He put the silencer on his weapon and waited.

Huck had an apartment in Sacramento. He had hooked up surveillance at the San Fran house. He had been out on a shop when he noticed that the video feeds at the house were down. He backed up the video to see when it went down. A cold sweat went down his back as he watch the housekeeper being brutalized. Then he caught the face of the assailant, Cyrus! He tried to call Tom, but he was having a problem making his call. Cyrus had put jammers around his house. He jumped in the car and moved as far away as he could, but it was too late. They had arrived at the house and Cyrus had put jammers around the house too. Tom and Hal started their usual sweep of the house before they let Liv and Gerry out of the car. They rang the door bell but noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Tom slowly moved the door open and saw the mess in the living room. He slipped in to see if the housekeeper was alive. She was. He motioned for Hal to move toward the back of the house. They needed to clear the house before they did anything else.

Cyrus had slipped out the back of the house and came up on the side of the SUV that Gerry was on. He opened the door and put his gun to Gerry's head.

"Get out of the car or I kill this little monkey."

Olivia couldn't move. She stared at Gerry and saw him start to cry. She had to move so he wouldn't get upset with Gerry crying.

"I'll do anything you want just don't hurt my baby!"

"Come around to my side and don't make a sound."

She did as he said and came around the car. Cyrus grabbed her in the back of her collar as he marched her to the car at the end of the drive.

When he got her to the car he moved her to the trunk, hit her so hard it knocked her out. He was going to enjoy this a bit.

* * *

Tom and Hal came back out to the car to find the back doors open and Gerry screaming and crying. They took him out of his car seat and asked him where was his mommy. He told them some man made mommy leave with him and he was mean to her. Tom pulled out his phone to make a call, he couldn't he ran into to the house to make call on a landline. Cyrus cut the wires. Tom jumped in the SUV and sped out of the neighborhood and made a frantic call to the FBI and 911. He then had to make the worst call he thought he would never have to make.

"This is Tom can you get me the Governor please! Tell him it's an emergency."

"Tom what's happened?"

"Governor, he took her."

Fitz felt all the air go out of him. He fell to his knees in his office.

"Where's my son?!"

"He's fine sir, but he's a little shaken up."

"I'm on my way. Tell Gerry I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Before he could hang up he got a call from Huck.

"I saw Cyrus on the video feeds. He jammed my phone call to Tom. Is she alright?"

"No, he took her."

Huck pulled his car over and pulled out his laptop.

"Listen to m very carefully Fitz. I put a tracking device in Olivia's skin when all this craziness started. I inserted one on Gerry too. We can track her. Who is lead on this?"

"The FBI. Come to the mansion now. We need to track him before he can hurt her!"

Huck made his way over and plopped down in the middle of the command center.

"She's on the move still. It looks like he's moving toward Oakland. There is a warehouse district that he could use to stash her. We have to move fast. He's at least has a thirty minute lead on us."

Fitz was frantic looking at a little dot on a computer move. He forgot about Gerry. He got on a phone and told Tom to bring him back to Sacramento. They had a lead on Olivia. Tom and Hal belted Gerry back in his car seat and tore out of the drive way back to Sacramento.

"Hey buddy, we are taking you to your father." Gerry shook his head. He had cried non-stop and when they got back on the road he drifted off through his whimpering. Tom was heart-sick. He said a little prayer to bring Mrs. Grant back to her son and husband.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Olivia felt cold water splash her face so hard that some went up her nose and choked her. She came out of her haze and lifted her head to see Cyrus Beene her friend and mentor standing in front of her. Her hands were tied behind her back by zip ties. She had the worst headache she had in her life. The baby was kicking so hard she was afraid she would go into labor. She said under her breath, "please baby stay with me. Nicky mommy needs you."

"Why? Why are you doing this Cyrus?"

"I'm fulfilling a debt and it's going to be fun doing it. You have no idea who we are or how large we are. We make sleeper cells look like childs play. You can't tell we're the master race by just looking. We've learned to embrace being politically correct as we blend into mainstream society. You sub humans think you are making strides in this country. When we control money, justice, and power in this country. If you think breaking up my little Idaho farm companions was going to hurt me. They are pawns in a long game. The master race will capture this country as it was set out by our brother Adolf."

"You are delusional! The world has turned and you and your kind will soon die out."

"Maybe, but you won't be here to see it. So let's get started."

He walked over to a table with surgery tools.

"Since we knew each other I'll let you choose. I can cut on you first or I can cut that half breed out now. Either way I'm going to cut him out. I'll let you live long enough to see him. Lets get started."

* * *

"Come on Huck give them a location!"

"I can't I've lost it."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. On a whole they had me laughing up a storm. I was just trying suspense when writing. Sorry for those heart palpitations. I hope this long chapter will garner forgiveness from my favorite reviewers. Thank you for all your reviews, they are fuel for me to write.**_

She looked at Cyrus and closed her eyes. A strange calm came over her, Olivia as she started to pray.

"Heavenly father, give me strength to endure the pain for Nicolas and give Huck and Fitz time to find me."

She opened her eyes and said, "you can start on me."

"Good girl. You always were a tough cookie. Where to start?"

* * *

"Huck! We need the location now!"

"Give me a second, give me a second!"

"I got it! She's here!"

The FBI assault team goes in going from room to room.

"Olivia I'm going to carve your face up first. That seems to be your best asset. No one will be able to fix this!"

He pulls a scalpel out first then starts walking toward her. Liv closes his eyes and all she can hear is her heart beat clogging her ears, clenching her jaw as she waits. She feels like everything is going into slow motion and she starts to see her life with her little family. She sees the first time she meets Fitz, their first date, Gerry being born, her telling Fitz she's pregnant, finding out Nicolas is a boy. She can feel the warm tears running down her face. She opens her eyes and she sees a bunch of people running around dressed in black. She still is seeing everything in slow motion and can only hear her heart beat. She looks down at her feet and she sees Cyrus with a bullet through his forehead. Then black.

* * *

"We have her!" Is all that Fitz heard. He drifted over to a chair and collapsed in it and wept.

"Governor. Your wife is being taken to a local hospital. It appears she's had a blow to her head and she passed out when they found her. Her vitals are fine, but they are taking her. Your son is thirty minutes out. As soon as he arrives we will fly you down to see your wife. Sir, how far along is she?"

"She's five months."

Fitz knew he had pull it together for Gerry, he must be scared out of his mind now. He went over to Huck and nearly hugged the life out of him.

"Thank you for thinking of putting the chip in Olivia and Gerry! I don't what I would I have done if he killed her."

Before he knew it Gerry was back at the mansion. He ran out to the SUV to his sleeping son. He had tear stained cheeks. He unbuckled him and pulled him to his arms and buried his face in his hair. He kissed him all over his face until he woke up.

"Daddy!"

He latched onto Fitz's neck and started to shake.

"Hey, hey buddy. Your safe. I'm going to take you to see mama."

"A bad man took mama away."

"Uncle Huck helped the police find mama and Nicky. She is at the hospital and we are going to get on a plane right now and go see her."

"Ok daddy."

Fitz went back into the mansion and told the FBI he was ready to go. They wanted to get out before the story hit. Fitz called his family to let them know what happened and that he was on his way to the hospital if they wanted to meet him there.

Within an hour he was at the hospital. The doctors said that she had a mild concussion from the blow to her head, but other than bruising around her wrist where she was restrained she would be ok as well as the baby. She would have a bad headache for a few days, all she needed was rest. Fitz assured him that she would be under house arrest until the baby came. He was not letting her out of his sight again. Gerry had not let Fitz go the whole time. He was terrified. He just held him and tried to sooth him the best he knew how.

"Liv, Liv"

She opened her eyes but the sun in the room gave her a booming headache. She tried to focus. When she did she saw Fitz and Gerry. She started to cry uncontrollable as she reached out for both. Fitz made her scoot over as he put Gerry between them and he held on to his family for dear life. They laid like that until he heard Gerry and Olivia lightly snoring. He smiled because she complained that Gerry didn't get any of her traits, but he may look like his father, he defiantly had his mother's personality. He got out of the bed and covered up his wife and son and let them sleep. Gerry had bawled up into a fetal position and he had his thumb in his mouth as he snuggled close to Olivia. She had him wrapped around her as closely as she could. He went over to her side of the bed lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach.

"Nicky thank you for hanging in with mommy." He rubbed her stomach as he felt a little kick. He sat in the chair next to the bed and wept silently at how lucky he was that day. He heard a light knock on the door. He went over to find Tom there. Fitz stepped out into the hall.

"Tom, I forgot to thank you for getting Gerry back to me safely."

"No, sir! I came to apologise for putting your wife and unborn son at risk today. I wanted to come by and promise you that as long as I live this will never happen again. I just needed to let you know sir. Please go back to your family."

"Tom, you couldn't predict what Cyrus had planned. You did your best and you brought my son back to me."

"Sir, we can talk later, but we recovered Cyrus's phone and just before he broke into your home, he got a call from the state capitol. We have a mole."

Fitz soaked in what Tom said and let him leave. Before he went back in Anderson walked up to him. He gave his brother a hug.

"Hey little brother, how are they doing?"

Fitz blew out a breath and said, "on a whole Olivia is relatively fine. She has a mild concussion from a blow to the head. Gerry is scared out of his wits. I have a feeling he will be sleeping with us for a while. I don't know if that might be the case because he's scared or Liv and I are. Nicky is fine. I haven't talk to Liv yet. I can't even begin to imagine what she went through. I just want them to rest for now. How's Danielle and the baby?"

"Their fine. I can't believe I'm having a girl. Me the hard-bitten lawyer. Colette will be here soon. If she's anything like her mother I'm done for. We've decided to move to France. With this incident it makes my decision feel a hell of a lot better. Not to make light of your situation, but I don't want my baby girl feeling any of this shit."

"Andy, you can't run away. We have to stay and shine a light in those dark corners where mom and Cyrus lurk. I won't allow it to happen without fighting to the death to root it out of this country."

"Fitzgerald, you are going to make a great President."

He hugged his brother and left. Fitz went back in to find Olivia awake.

"Hey sweety."

She croaked out, "was that Anderson at the door?"

"Yeah, he wanted to see how all you were doing."

Liv looked down at Gerry with his finger still in his mouth.

"He must really have been scared, he hasn't sucked his thumb in a while. My poor baby."

She bent down and pulled him closer and kissed him on his head.

"Ow! Ok Nicky I know your hungry, mommy is too. Fitz we need to eat. I know we have to have hospital food, but can you send someone out to in-N-out for me? Babe, my kingdom for a burger and fries. I'm sure Gerry will be hungry when he wakes up and I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat either. Lets just have a burger party."

"Liv, how can you think about food now?"

"Baby. Nicky doesn't care about what happened today he is hungry and hungry now. So please see what they have on offer."

Fitz went out to the nurses station and asked about some food for Livy. They said it would take a minute to get her something. He went to the candy machine to see if he could find anything to let her eat right away. Thank goodness for the one healthy thing they had a granola bar. He walked back into the room. Gerry was awake now.

"Hey buddy. Are you hungry?"

"Yes daddy."

He handed them each a bar and told them the hospital was sending up more food. He asked one of his staff to make a trip to in-N-out for them. He then turned his attention to his little family.

"Gerry do you want to talk about what happened today to you and mommy?"

Gerry grabbed on to his mother for dear life.

"No daddy! I don't want to talk about the bad man." He started to whimper a bit.

"Fitz lets talk about something else for now. We have plenty of time to talk. How about you let the Grant clan come in. We need a little life in the room now. We've been on a roller coaster today and I'm ready to get off."

Fitz went over and kissed both of them on the forehead, then walked to the waiting room to tell everyone to come down to the room. Danielle had stayed after coming from France to marry Anderson. She and Liv had formed a bond with them being pregnant together. She was at the tail end of her 7th month and Liv at the tail end of her 5th. She came in and sat next to her bed. Fitz took Gerry off the bed so his cousins could play with him. He told them not to talk to him about what happened he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Olivia how are you feeling?"

Liv leaned back against her pillows.

"Like a light has gone out in me somehow. I knew that Cyrus was out to get us, but to see up close and personal it was too much."

Danielle squeezed her had to bring her back to the present.

"How is Nicolas?"

"I think he saved my life. I wanted to stay as calm as I could. He's going to be special boy. How's Colette doing? Or maybe I should be asking about Anderson and Colette." She started to smile.

"He is to easy. This little girl will have him wrapped around her petite finger. He talks to her every night like she can speak back. Anderson has decided that we are moving back to Paris. He wants the boys to get an international upbringing and he thinks his baby girl speaking French all the time is the greatest thing he can think of. This from Mr. Intense. I love him to my core and the boys are like my own. Since their witch of a mother barely sees them, we have nothing holding us here. Colette will be born here of course, but she will as French as I am. Mama is overjoyed that we will be coming home."

Olivia was so glad that Danielle was always so chatty. It took her mind off that day's event. She looked across the room and caught Fitz's eye. He smiled at her to let her know he was still present with her. He went back to talking to his brothers and father.

"When does her trial come up?" Drew asked.

"She won't be on trial for at least six months. If they hadn't caught her on the tarmac with her private plane she would be in Argentina now. Huck has been a God send. If it hadn't been for his foresight to put tracking units on Liv and Gerry, I can't even think about what might have happened. He's the hero in all this. I owe him my life. Without them I have no life."

They all shook their heads in acknowledgement.

"Look we have a lot to talk about our family and the upcoming trial, but for now how does pizza sound for everyone. I sent an aide out to get burgers for us, but Liv wants to be close with everyone right now."

"Sounds fine with me, let me ask Danielle if she's up for it." Drew and his dad were fine with it.

Fitz went back over with their new plans. He asked if he should see if he could get Huck over. He's not much a socializer, so it would be like pulling teeth. Olivia told him to give her his phone. She knew he would be by later when he knew people were not around. He never got over being alone all the time when he was growing up.

"Liv!"

"Huck, I want you to come by the hospital now. Everyone is here and I need to thank you properly."

"Liv, you know that's not how I work."

"Huck maybe it's time you did. I need you little brother." She knew he wouldn't say no after that.

"Ok Liv, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She let Fitz know he was coming. He peeked his head in the door thirty minutes later. She knew it would take him a while to build up the nerve to come in.

When she saw him the damn she had built up for everyone burst. She started to cry really hard into his chest. Everyone made a move to leave the room when she stopped them. Huck sat on the bed with his arm around her as she composed herself. She looked around the room at all her family.

"I wanted to let you all know how much I love every one of you. I realized how fragile life can be in an instance. It was almost snatched from us today. We have to make and effort now to be closer to each other and tell each other that we love each other."

Fitz swapped places with Huck with Gerry in his arms as he kissed and hugged his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey folks! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I take Sunday off and I had a dental appointment on Monday that sent me for a loop. Hope you like and review!**_

* * *

Many things had transpired in the six month leading up to Cassandra's trial. Anderson and Danielle had Colette. The boys were hopeless in love with their little sister. Anderson had turned into a complete softy. His little girl had a head of dark silky curls, her mother's petite nose, full lips and the trademark Grant blue eyes. She was a deep Carmel brown. It made her eyes stand out more. She was devastating beautiful as a four-month old. Anderson was already worried about boys. He was second guessing their move to Paris. Fitz and Drew took every opportunity to tease him about how pretty she was and how boys would be lined up around the corner waiting to date her. Anderson's favorite reply was always fuck off. His brother's would howl with laughter. Big Gerry came over to the house everyday to see her. He was madly in love with his granddaughter.

Nicolas Atticus Grant showed up two months after Colette. He was the ante Grant with his looks. He had sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and Fitz's features. His hair was silky like Colette and his skin was a deep Carmel too. They looked more like twins then cousins. After he was born, between Fitz and Gerry, Nicky was constantly in one of their arms. True to Fitz's statement to the doctor in the hospital. He moved his entire staff to the mansion. He didn't want his family out of his sight. Olivia had to be on bed rest the last two months of the pregnancy. She developed high blood pressure due to the trauma she met. The doctors became alarmed when her headache never seemed to go away after the abduction. Fitz had counselors come in for Gerry and Olivia. Gerry had nightmares for a month, but once he started to talk about what happened he went back to sleeping in his bed. Fitz was mildly traumatized himself. He would wake from a nightmare thinking that Olivia and Nicky were gone. He would wake in cold sweats and then would hold on to Olivia so tight that he would wake up her up. After telling him if he didn't get help she was moving out of their bedroom he gave in. Strangely enough Olivia's trauma was mild, she felt that Nicky was the reason for her calm. Her baby boy would share a special bond with her.

* * *

Anderson and his family delayed their departure until after Cassandra's trial. Two days before her trial was about begin she summoned her boys to her jail cell. At first they refused to go, but Anderson wanted to hear what she had to say. He said he would only go if they agreed to go together or not at all. So, they all went together. Cassandra was being charged with so many felonies that the federal government took the case due to all the interstate crimes and the hate crime charge.

They sat in a small room as the brought Cassandra in. She attempted to give them hugs but they sat on their side of the table. Cassandra sized up the situation and just sat.

Anderson spoke up, "why did you ask us here Cassandra?"

"no longer Mother? Might have known. So is this the way you all feel?"

They sat there just looking at her.

"Well, I see. Look boys I asked you here to let you know a few truths about yourselves. You think your holier than thou coming in here. Anderson and Drew you don't even belong to Gerry. That's the real reason you didn't get his name. Anderson was adopted. I didn't think I could have children so your father convinced me to adopt his bastard. Drew you proved that I could have a child, but you belong to Cyrus. Fitzgerald you are the child of reconciliation. You saved our marriage. That's why you were my favorite. Oh, Anderson your mother was the Hispanic housekeeper. So your part of the mud people. How's that black whore with your monkey of a baby?" She smiled knowing she'd delivered the death-blow to them.

"Is this all you have? Hate to bust your little racist bubble, but Drew and I already knew your little secret. Our father told us the truth when we both turned 15. I see my mother every Sunday. I have siblings you know. The one thing he told all of us that no matter what we decided to do about our real families he was still our father and no blood test would change that. HE'S OUR DAD! Bitch! And now your truly dead to me."

She sat there dumb struck by Anderson's revelation.

"Let's go little brothers."

"Fitzgerald, as long as I'm alive this will never be over! I will not let you be with that woman! Watch your back. I have eyes everywhere."

Fitz got close to her ear and said, "watch your back mother, accidents happen all the time in places like this. You are going to tell me who the mole is, or your time here is going to get really rough. You tried to kill my wife and child, that I will never forgive and your going to pay for all of it one way or the other." Fitz stepped back so his mother could see the sinister smile on his face before he walked out with his brothers.

* * *

When Fitz got home he summoned Huck into his office. He let him know what his mother said.

"The good thing is that all her mail and phone calls are being monitored. The bad news is she could use her Neo Nazi connections inside to send out orders. We have to come up with a strategy to contain her and root out the mole as fast as we can." Huck had taken point on finding out who the mole was.

"Huck the best way to neutralize the treat is to get rid of my Mom."

"Maybe, but if she's already given the order then it's out of her hands. If she set up a trust that feeds these groups, we need to find it and kill their source of money, we might be able to get ride of them for good."

"Do it! There is nothing more important from now on. I'll have Tom help you with anything you need."


	15. Chapter 15

Huck had narrowed down the phone that was used to talk to Cyrus at the capitol, but that was the extent of what he knew. It was in a common area in the office. Anyone could have used it. He finally decided to take a look at all the bank accounts that Cassandra tried to hide. He had almost given up hope, but something he remembered about her tirade when she was ousted from the family was her father's name. Adolf Hamilton had been a grand dragon of the Ku Klux Klan in Indiana. He started to look into any accounts that might have been opened in his name. Cassandra had to have had a mentor to control and hide the money. She wasn't high-tech so she would use antiquated techniques to hide the money. He had to think like Cassandra so he went to her Indiana home to talk to a few folks about the Hamilton's.

He found that few people wanted to talk about the Hamilton's, people were genuinely scared to talk about them. Some of the family still lived in the town. And they still had the stink of the Klan hanging on them. He went to he local café to have dinner. Word had gotten around that there was someone in town asking about the Hamilton's. Huck sat at the counter when an old woman sat down next to him. She wanted to know if he wanted to find out about the Cassandra Hamilton and her dad. Huck told her yes. She told him that once she told him about them he needed to get out-of-town. Word had gotten back to her cousins, and they were coming to his room tonight to have a little talk. She was pretty sure he would show up later as a missing person. She had him take her home first to tell him everything she knew.

Growing up she had been Cassandra's best friend until one sleep over. She had gotten up around midnight to go downstairs to get some water. She heard loud voices in Adolf's office. When she peeked in she saw five white men with a black man on the floor bleeding. She said that night she looked into the eyes of evil. He watched her father laugh and say to string him up. He said it like it was just ordering something at the hardware store he owned. They took him away and he was never seen again. I told my parents and they got word to the man's family, and they told me that I couldn't be friends with Cassandra anymore. She said that she had heard another conversation on a different sleep over, but she didn't know what it meant. They were talking about gold. They said some funny stuff about a bunker in Omaha and nerve gas. That was enough info he needed, he thanked her for her bravery. She said that she owed that man for not doing anything to help him that night and it had haunted her entire life. She had seen that Cassandra was no different from her father and she wanted her punished for what she did to her family. Huck high tailed it out-of-town, he didn't even bother going back to his hotel to grab his stuff.

* * *

He got back to Cali and went about trying to find the bunker in Omaha with the help of Tom and the FBI. They were able to get a list of abandoned bunkers around Omaha that was used as nerve gas storage. Luckily the list was very small. There were just five that the FBI and the CDC would check to make sure they weren't booby-trapped with the gas. They were lucky it was bunker number three. It had an arsenal of weapons and gold bars worth five million dollars. It was the greatest blow to the cause in US history.

They also found a laptop in the bunker, it looked like someone have kept electronic records of cashing out the gold and who the money was distributed to. It was in code, but the FBI code breakers were working on cracking it. Huck got his hands on a copy and he noticed that the code looked familiar and so he decided to take it to one of his friends who happened to be Navaho. He was spot on, it was in their ancient language. His friend didn't speak the language but his grandfather did, they would have to go to the four corners reservation in Arizona. His grandfather was so remote on the reservation that he could not get a phone signal. It took him a week to decode the entire document. They got the entire network of hate groups across the US.

Most important was there were a few names on the list that Huck was most interested in and he needed to get back to Cali before they got away or had a chance to complete the hit order on Liv.

* * *

As soon as Huck was clear of the reservation he put in a call to Tom.

"Tom, are you alone?"

"Yeah. What did you find out?"

Since the whole Cassandra threat, they had kept a lot of the details they had between just the three of them.

"Where is Hal?"

"He's on family duty now. He's at the park with Mrs. Grant and the kids."

"Tom you have to get to the family. Hal's name was on the list and he just got a sizable amount of money transferred to him!"

Tom was moving the moment he asked about Hal. He never got a warm and fuzzy from him. He hung up on Huck and dialed the Governor.

"Governor! Just got the word that Hal is a sleeper, he's with your family, I'm on my way to the park. I'm two minutes out!"

"Tom, I'm right behind you!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't move or I'll blow a hole in your head so big your mother won't recognize you in an open casket."

Hal turned around to see Tom holding a gun on him. Tom told him to take out his gun from its holster. He pulled him over to the car and cuffed him and put him in the back of a police cruiser. Luckily the security detail always remained on the edge of the family while they played. They didn't see anything that went down. Fitz ran out of his car before it stopped to get to his family. Olivia was surprised when she saw him running up to them. She saw the worry in his eyes and her mood shifted also. He scooped up Gerry and kissed and hugged him.

"What are you doing here daddy?"

"I came to play with you and Nicky. I'm playing hooky today, is that ok?"

"Yes daddy! Can you play on the slide with me?"

"Sure buddy, let me give mama and Nicky a kiss first."

He set Gerry down and bend down to kiss Olivia and Nicky in the swing.

"What's going on Fitz?"

"I'll tell you later baby. Lets have some fun at the park for now. I don't get to spend normal time like this much. Lets go on the slide with your brother Nicky." He took the two month old baby out of Liv's arms and went toward the slide. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the park just being a family.

When they finally got back to the mansion. Huck had returned. They FBI was there too. They had two members of Fitz's staff in handcuffs. The two in handcuff's were his secretary and his Communication Director. He couldn't believe it. It was his Communications Director that had been feeding the info to the hate groups.

"Huck! Again you saved my family's life. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Not to worry. My sister and her family are the most important thing in my life."

Olivia came over and gave Huck a tight hug and teared up at how her brother had saved the day again. After they put the boys to bed th at night, she got a full run down on what happened that day. She felt for the first time in a long time she was able to breath. Her nightmare was over.

* * *

_**Two years later  
**_

Life after the governors mansion had settle down quite a bit. Fitz did take the teaching position at Berkley. Olivia settled into a mom of a five-year old and a two-year old. Gerry started kindergarten and Olivia as a blubbering mess his first day. Fitz thought she was a little over emotional. He spent the first day of school at home with his wife and his sweet little boy Nicky. Gerry was only going for half a day of school so he went to pick up him up.

"How was your first day bud?"

"Fine, but..."

"What's wrong buddy, what happened?"

"We were sitting at the art table and I helped this girl and she kissed me."

"Did you like it?" Fitz grinned.

"Yes and No. Yes, because it was soft. No because all the boys in the room said I had cooties now. Daddy will I get sick?"

Fitz tried as hard as possible not to laugh at the serious face he saw in the rear view mirror. He composed himself to answer.

"If kissing girls gave you cooties then I've had it for while. You see me kissing mommy all the time. I never get sick."

"But she's a mommy she can't make you sick. I think you should expect me to be sick for a while. It's really sad, because I really like school."

Fitz nearly lost it. "Listen buddy lets wait a few days, I have a feeling you'll be fine. Lets go home and tell mama and Nicky about your day."

When they got home Gerry related his dilemma to his mother and she tried so hard not to laugh she broke out into a sweat. Nicky was mortified that his brother had allowed it to happen.

Olivia and Fitz laid in bed that night howling at Gerry and Nicky's conversation. They had tears in their eyes when they settled down. Olivia turned over and wrapped her arm around her husband.

"Today was so magical Fitz. We need to talk about your run for the White House."

"Baby after today I could live my life like this forever. I like coming home to have lunch with you and the boys. I love when you come to school and surprise me. Gerry and Nicky are flourishing so much, and I don't want all the craziness from when we were in the lime light like last time."

"Take us out of the equation and really think about what you want. I'll support you either way. I mean really think about it, for a week. We will still be a family."

"I love you so much. I promise I will really give it a thought."

* * *

Life continues on for the rest of the week. Gerry's dilemma at school made for lively conversation at home. Liv noticed that Nicky would get really quiet every time that Gerry went to school. She took him to their park to talk to him. The swings were his favorite spot. She would sit in the swing and he would sit on her lap. She would slide back so he was a little reclined in the swing.

"What's wrong baby? You get really quiet when Gerry goes to school."

"I miss Gerry. He gets to play with other kids and learn stuff."

"I'm sorry baby. How about mommy find a school for you or a class we both can go to."

He turned around in her lap and hugged her with the sweetest smile on his face. His little personality had started to emerge as the sweetest little boy she had encountered. She swore that whatever went down in the warehouse had blessed her baby with the best spirit she could of hoped for. They headed back toward home to pick Gerry up from school. She made it over and got Gerry into his seat. She took off toward home when she started to feel strange. She broke out into a sweat and her vision was blurred. She pulled over as safely as she could. The boys were starting to get scared. They asked her if she was alright. She called Huck. He lived close by in the neighborhood. She told him where she was and what was happening. She told him to call her husband. By the time he got to her she was slumped over the steering wheel and the boys were hysterical. He moved her to the passenger side as fast as he could and drove her to the nearest hospital. He ran inside and had the orderly's come get her. He got the boys out of the car and waited until their father arrived.

Fitz was frantic when he got to the hospital. His mind had taken him to so many places and back again that when he saw Huck he just grabbed his little boys and squeezed them to him as hard as he could. He tried to find out what happened. Gerry told him that mama looked sick and then she went to sleep. Nicky just cried and buried his face in his father's shoulder. Fitz felt like he had left his body. He couldn't feel anything not until he found out what was wrong with his wife. He didn't have much time to wait until the doctor came out and let them come back to the exam room. Olivia was awake and a little groggy, but she smiled and asked for her boys. Fitz laid them on both sides of her in the bed as he kissed her and put his forehead on hers.

"So, what do we have to thank for you being in the hospital?"

"The doctor said two things. A little dehydration and a baby." She looked up sheepishly to her husband as he broke out in a tear filled laugh.

"How far along?"

"Just six weeks. Looks like you got your wish. Another baby after two years. So, now that I have your undivided attention what's it going to be? White House or Normal?"

He takes a look at the three and a half most important people in the world and says, "normal. Like I told your before I love our life as it is. We have so much freedom. We can go visit Anderson in Paris, I'm about to expand the loves of my life to four, what more can a man ask. I've put Cassandra behind me. The White House was her dream and by default it was mine. The second I met you, I finally had a choice. You my love and my children are enough for my life. I don't want to miss any second with my kids and you. Being in the White House would complicate that. Truth be told I've found my calling in teaching. I love it."

"Then normal it is! I love you Fitz, Gerry, Nicky, and baby."

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Fitz and Olivia found their spot in the world. Fitz became an esteemed professor at Berkley. Olivia had her hands full. He last pregnancy came with a bit of a surprise with triplets. All boys. Gabriel, Grayson, and Blake were a shock and a blessing. Fitz was ecstatic about his fortune of children. Olivia called it quits on the babies. She was trapped in a house with a bunch of rowdy boys. She loved it! Her life had been spent in the company of women growing up, but now all her days were spent with determining what part of her house was going to get torn up or if one of her boys was severely hurt or bruised.

Huck remained close to the family. He managed to find a wife Lindsey Dryer and they had a little girl they doted on.

Big Gerry managed to live long enough to see his family grow in numbers, but failing health and the betrayal of his wife took it's toll and he passed away after the birth of the triplets.

Anderson and Danielle had another girl Sophia. She was a beautiful as Colette if not more if that was possible.

Drew and his wife remained pat with their two girls, but enjoyed the company of the new children.

Life would go on with the Grants as it should.

* * *

_**Thank you all for your encouragement and letting me try new techniques on you. I am so grateful for all your reviews. **_


End file.
